Boire et déboires
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: 2004, six ans après la guerre, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Notamment les relations entre anciens Serpentard et Gryffondor. Un enterrement de vie de célibataire à organiser, une relation secrète, des blessures cachées... Lorsqu'on boit à outrance, il faut pouvoir en assumer les conséquences. Drarry - Rating M Fanart d'Upthehill
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon, vous voyez, je n'aurais pas été absente longtemps finalement.**

**Voilà une histoire que j'ai terminé il y a un moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Il s'agit d'une Drarry et elle contient 10 chapitres.**

**La fanfiction est en Rating M, donc, il y aura des scènes de sexe assez explicites, vous êtes prévenus !**

**Je remercie mes bêtas Lyra Verin, Damelith et Cailean Charmeleon. Sans eux, ça ne serait pas pareil.**

**Et je termine en disant que rien de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlong *gloire à elle***

**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Drago Malefoy porta son verre de whisky Pur Feu à ses lèvres tout en regardant l'homme en face de lui en faire de même. Cela aurait pu paraître étonnant de voir le Survivant boire tranquillement dans un bar avec Drago Malefoy mais l'un comme l'autre en avait pris l'habitude à présent.

La fin de la guerre avait apporté beaucoup de changements et parmi eux, le rapprochement des deux anciens ennemis de Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais le fait que Potter vienne en aide à Drago et à sa mère lors des procès liés aux activités de Mangemort avait aidé. Sans parler du couple que formaient Théo et Hermione depuis maintenant cinq ans.

\- Alors tu voudrais qu'on organise leurs enterrements de vie de célibataires en une seule et même célébration ? interrogea Drago pour être certain de bien avoir compris.

\- Oui Malefoy, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Mais la tradition veut…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque tradition si les futurs mariés font ça séparément. C'est pour que le futur marié puisse avoir des stripteaseuses et que la future mariée puisse baver sur tous les postérieurs qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus avoir, railla Harry. Mais Théo comme Hermione sont assez sages pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les rassembler.

\- C'est pas faux, Théo ne voudrait pas de stripteaseuses et je vois mal Granger baver devant autre chose qu'une librairie, approuva Drago en ricanant.

\- Du coup, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un week-end à Las-Vegas. Même s'ils ne s'amusent pas, eux, on s'amusera, nous, reprit Harry.

Drago approuva et termina son verre.

\- Bon Potter, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise, mais…

Le jeune homme stoppa net sa phrase en sentant le pied du Survivant remonter le long de sa jambe.

\- Tu fais quoi, Potter ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La seule réponse dudit Potter fut un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil suggestif alors que son pied atteignait le haut de la cuisse de son vis-à-vis.

\- Potter, on est en public, chuchota Drago.

\- Oui et tu sais que ça m'excite encore plus lorsque tu es gêné. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi, mon pied est caché sous la table et personne ne verra que tu bandes déjà.

Il était loin le petit pote Potter sage, innocent et coincé. En réalité, à présent, même Drago pouvait passer pour un prude à côté de lui.

\- Tu veux toujours m'abandonner à mon triste sort ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu proposes, répondit Drago en imitant le sourire d'Harry.

\- Je te propose d'aller dans les toilettes du bar, je t'y ferai une fellation et je te préparerai à m'accueillir en toi. Tu sais que j'aime ton petit cul étroit et chaud.

Drago gémit. Il adorait lorsque Harry se montrait cru. Pourtant, ses plans ne lui plaisaient pas. Il préférait négocier un endroit plus à sa convenance même si négocier avec le Survivant n'était jamais chose aisée.

\- Il est hors de question que je me fasse baiser dans des WC crasseux.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, railla Harry.

\- Jamais dans ce pub miteux, j'ai un minimum d'exigences, rétorqua Drago, fier.

\- D'accord princesse, alors suis-moi, dit Harry en se levant.

Drago se sentait trop excité pour buter sur l'appellation, aussi prit-il sa veste pour la mettre devant lui, cachant habilement son érection, et le suivit. Ils saluèrent Tom puis se retrouvèrent devant le pub. Harry tendit sa main et transplana lorsque Drago la lui donna.

Ils se matérialisèrent devant la porte du domicile d'Harry, au 12 square Grimmaurd.

\- Dis-donc Potter, je vais avoir l'insigne honneur de me faire baiser chez toi ? s'amusa Drago.

\- Oui, mais n'en tire pas des conclusions. C'est exceptionnel.

Drago ricana et pénétra dans la maison après Harry. Il connaissait bien les lieux pour y être venu à de nombreuses reprises lors de soirées entre amis.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'Harry et lui couchaient ensemble à l'occasion. La première fois était arrivée après une soirée trop arrosée, chez Drago. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans son lit, nus. Ça avait été la seule fois où Drago avait pu être l'actif et, manque de chance pour lui, il n'en avait que très peu de souvenirs.

La fois d'après avait été lors d'une autre soirée et ils n'étaient pas assez alcoolisés pour prétendre que ça n'était que le résultat d'un trop plein de boisson. Harry l'avait allumé en lui disant que cette fois, c'était son tour. Drago avait été plus qu'enchanté de céder.

Par la suite, cela s'expliquait simplement par le fait que Potter était un trop bon coup pour que Drago puisse résister. Il supposait que Potter pensait la même chose que lui puisqu'il en redemandait toujours.

Si au départ Drago avait été enchanté de la volonté d'Harry à ce que ça reste purement sexuel, à présent, il le regrettait un peu. Que ce soit clair, Drago n'avait jamais voulu s'engager auparavant et il ne voulait pas non plus la lune à présent. Non, il aurait simplement aimé que leurs séances de baise soient suivies d'une nuit et d'un petit déjeuner, de temps à autres. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry s'engage à se contenter de lui…

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit Drago en sortant de ses pensées.

Oui, Drago Malefoy aurait voulu qu'ils forment un couple, mais il était hors de question d'en parler au brun. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'Harry se moquerait de lui en lui demandant à partir duquel de ses coups de reins il avait viré Poufsouffle.

Drago détestait cette situation. Il détestait être celui qui espérait plus. Il détestait que Potter soit aussi irrésistible pour lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en Harry pour qu'il change autant. En fait, Harry se comportait exactement comme lui s'était comporté avec ses anciens partenaires. De fait, Drago se comportait exactement comme ses anciens amants avec lui. L'ironie de la situation ne le faisait pas rire, bien au contraire.

A cause de ce fichu Potter, il se sentait diminué, dépendant de lui. Ouvrant les cuisses dès qu'Harry en avait envie.

\- Alors tout est parfait, déclara Harry avant de plaquer Drago contre la porte à présent refermée.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et commença par déboutonner sa chemise. Il la fit tomber au sol et descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Drago qui gémit. Il interrompit les bons traitements que lui administrait Harry afin de lui ôter son haut et pouvoir toucher son torse.

Ce n'était peut-être rien en comparaison de ce qu'aurait voulu Drago mais le fait d'être, pour une fois, dans un lieu intime, leur permettrait de ne pas faire ça à la va vite. Baiser entre deux caisses de marchandises dans la réserve d'un bar avait un charme certain, mais le faire dans un lit en avait aussi.

Ils commencèrent à gravir les marches d'escaliers tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour s'embrasser ou pour ôter un vêtement. C'est complètement nus qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lit et qu'Harry le poussa sur le matelas avant de monter sur lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor posa une main sur le torse de son partenaire et l'autre directement sur son sexe sur lequel il commença de lents va-et-vient. La main sur le torse de Drago monta doucement, caressant son cou jusqu'à empoigner les doux cheveux blonds. Il écrasa alors sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis tout en continuant ses mouvements sur son érection.

Drago laissait échapper de petits soupirs et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les émeraudes de son amant, qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le contact visuel.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il pouvait reprocher un certain nombre de choses à Potter mais en tout cas, quand il le regardait, il se sentait vraiment désiré. Il pouvait même dire aimé, si ce n'était que cette impression disparaissait sitôt le sexe terminé.

Harry fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou puis du torse de Drago. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son sexe mais ne fit que souffler sur le bout, préférant lui mordiller l'aine et lui arracher un petit cri, entre surprise et mécontentement.

\- Potter…, gémit Drago.

\- Malefoy ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire trop innocent.

\- S'il te plaît, dit simplement Drago.

Drago savait très bien ce qu'attendait le Survivant et si parfois il aimait jouer à résister, aujourd'hui, il était trop pressé.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Harry remonter sur son membre douloureux. Il gémit lorsque cette même langue s'amusa avec son gland et il cria son plaisir lorsque la bouche d'Harry l'avala presque entièrement.

Potter faisait des merveilles avec sa bouche. Il avait reçu un bon nombre de fellations de partenaires différents, mais Harry était le seul à lui faire autant d'effets. Il savait quand accélérer, quand ralentir, quand le prendre entièrement ou, au contraire, partiellement.

Il était tellement comblé par ce que lui faisait son amant qu'il ignora presque l'intrusion de son doigt dans son anus. Il tressaillit tout juste lorsqu'il en inséra un deuxième et il ne put retenir son plaisir quand Harry commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui.

A présent, ce qu'il lui infligeait était une torture. Drago voulait plus, il avait besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui et il ne se gêna pour le lui faire savoir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne, Drago ? susurra Harry à son oreille.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Normalement, il ne lui demandait pas son avis pour choisir la position. Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là mais ce changement lui plaisait bien. Il attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait choisi.

Il vit son amant lancer le sort de protection et ne tarda pas à sentir son gland coulisser lentement à l'intérieur de lui et malgré la douleur qui accompagnait ce mouvement, Drago était bien. Il y avait une intimité toute nouvelle entre eux à ce moment précis. Leurs lèvres se joignaient avec ferveur et le sexe n'avait rien de précipité. Ils prenaient leur temps.

Lorsque Harry fut entièrement en lui, il le sentit se figer, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que Drago le lui demande. Il commença alors de lents va-et-vient profonds et ne tarda pas à trouver son point sensible. A partir de là, tout s'accéléra et Drago crispa ses mains sur le postérieur d'Harry.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, il y avait dans cet ébat une intensité étrange que Drago n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Il prenait toujours son pied avec Harry, rien à dire, mais c'était moins… tendre.

L'ancien Serpentard faisait de son mieux pour repousser sa jouissance, c'en était presque douloureux, mais il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Ses efforts volèrent en éclat au moment même où Harry frôla son sexe. Il sentit son amant partir en lui en même temps qu'un cri silencieux lui échappait. Harry se laissa alors retomber sur le torse de Drago et s'empara de ses lèvres avant de se laisser aller sur le côté, haletant, transpirant.

\- Tu as presque été romantique, s'amusa Drago.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répondit Harry, contrarié.

\- On fait ça dans ton lit, face à face, tu m'embrasses à la fin…

\- C'était juste pour marquer le coup…

\- Quel coup ?

\- Ton anniversaire, bien sûr.

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de percuter. Il était minuit passé, donc le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, finit par dire Harry.

\- Es-tu fauché au point de ne pas pouvoir offrir des cadeaux et d'être obligé d'offrir ton corps ? railla Drago.

\- Je joins l'utile à l'agréable, s'amusa Harry.

\- Au très agréable.

\- Au très agréable, confirma Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Avec un petit rire, Drago se releva et se lança un sort de nettoyage tandis que son amant en faisait de même.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau pour le moins original.

A dire vrai, il se sentait déçu de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait aimé ce soir ne se résumait qu'à un cadeau… Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Potter ? Mais en même temps, il avait réellement apprécié et aurait aimé prolonger un peu le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Harry en le voyant chercher autour de lui.

\- Je cherche mes vêtements.

\- Un peu partout entre l'entrée et les escaliers, répondit-il, amusé. Mais tu pourrais les laisser où ils sont et revenir dans ce lit.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Drago, soupçonneux.

\- Deuxième round ou dormir, si tu préfères.

Il fut tenté de refuser, juste pour montrer à son amant qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais en réalité il en mourrait d'envie. Alors, après un court instant d'hésitation, il se glissa entre les draps en se promettant qu'il allait arrêter d'exaucer les quatre volontés de Potter dès son réveil.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Ça commence fort, hein ? XD**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour une fois, on commence l'histoire alors qu'ils sont assez proche, que va-t-il arriver par la suite selon vous ? Surtout que dix chapitres, c'est pas bien long !**

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bizzz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

**C'est surboosté que je vous publie ce chapitre à 4 heures 40 et oui, j'ai des soucis de sommeil en ce moment... Mais ça va, vous inquiétez pas.**

**Alors, en plus de celle que je suis en train de vous publier, j'en ai terminé une autre qui fait cette fois, 20 chapitres. C'est toujours une Drarry et en plus de ça, j'ai trouvé mon prochain projet et j'en ai écrit deux chapitres. Lui devrait être plutôt long par contre.**

**Et je vous remercie également pour l'accueil fait à cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse découvrir nos deux amoureux (ou non-amoureux, parce qu'Harry proteste fermement) ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Harry se réveilla le matin avec une agréable sensation de chaleur à ses côtés. Il inspira doucement et sentit l'odeur de Drago qu'il aimait tant. Il se demanda un instant s'il était en train de rêver avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne remue dans son sommeil.

Là, le jeune homme se souvint de la soirée de la veille et de la proposition qu'il avait faite à son amant. Partagé entre horreur et peur, il se leva d'un bond et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur l'évier et regarda son reflet. Il se détestait car maintenant, Drago allait se faire des idées à coup sûr.

Il allait forcément en déduire qu'Harry avait des sentiments à son égard… Non, ça, ce ne serait pas se faire des idées puisque c'était la stricte vérité. Seulement, Harry ne voulait pas que Drago le sache car si cela venait à arriver, il voudrait soit une relation stable et le Survivant ne pouvait pas le concevoir, soit il prendrait peur et arrêterait leur petit arrangement, et Harry ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

Harry n'avait eu que deux relations sérieuses dans sa vie et les deux s'étaient mal terminées. D'abord, il y avait eu Ginny, il avait découvert son homosexualité et ça c'était fini dans les cris et les larmes. La jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert de la fin de leur histoire et elle avait mis longtemps à s'en remettre.

Heureusement pour lui, aucun des Weasley ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses préférences sexuelles et que s'il l'avait su avant, il n'aurait pas fait autant de mal à Ginny. Un peu plus d'un an après leur séparation, ils avaient fini par se reparler et à présent, elle était une amie proche. Depuis quelques mois, elle sortait avec Neville et ils avaient l'air d'être bien ensemble. Harry était content pour elle, car pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Quant à sa seconde histoire, il s'agissait d'Olivier Dubois et si son couple avec Ginny s'était mal terminé, ça n'était rien en comparaison. Harry ne voulait plus aucun contact avec l'ancien joueur de Quidditch et lorsqu'ils se croisaient, le Survivant l'ignorait, tout simplement.

Ils avaient été en couple près de deux ans et avaient vécu ensemble presque toute la durée de leur relation. Harry avait tellement souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux qu'il ne gardait en mémoire que les mauvais souvenirs de leur vie à deux. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'y songer et ses amis le savaient, il ne fallait jamais lui parler de cette période ni d'Olivier, plus généralement. Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui connaissaient toute l'histoire car Harry la leur avait confiée. Ses autres amis ne connaissaient que les détails parus dans les médias et cela était suffisant de son point de vue.

Le jeune homme soupira et actionna le robinet d'eau froide pour s'en passer sur le visage. Il ne devait pas repenser à ça. Il ne laisserait pas les choses recommencer et pour cela, il allait devoir vérifier que Drago savait toujours à quoi s'en tenir.

Oui, il l'aimait mais non, il était hors de question que son amant le sache et qu'il pense que quelque chose de plus sérieux était envisageable. Harry devait se reprendre et faire comme si ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit ne comptait pas plus que le reste.

Pourtant, ça avait été la plus belle nuit depuis longtemps. Peut-être même la plus belle nuit de sa vie, s'il devait vraiment être honnête, mais ça ne changeait rien à ses résolutions.

Après un dernier soupir, Harry coupa l'eau et se sécha le visage avec une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'ancien Serpentard endormi.

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir revu Olivier après sa séparation avec Ginny. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas vécu un enfer avec lui et il serait peut-être heureux avec Drago, mais au lieu de ça, il se contentait de l'aimer en silence tout en le tenant à distance.

A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Olivier, il souffrait et faisait peut-être souffrir Drago sans le savoir. La seule solution serait de tout arrêter. Certes, il souffrirait encore plus, mais Drago, lui, pourrait passer à autre chose. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à renoncer au peu qu'il s'autorisait.

Le Survivant secoua la tête pour se reprendre et quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner lui-même. Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à Kreattur de le faire, mais lorsqu'il était préoccupé comme ça, il appréciait ce genre de tâche qui avait le don de le distraire.

Il mit donc l'eau du thé à chauffer et commença à faire griller des tartines tout en sortant le beurre, la confiture et le jus d'orange. Il savait que c'était ce que préférait Drago et ça l'arrangeait car même s'il appréciait cuisiner, il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans la préparation de pancakes ou autre truc du genre.

Il se fit ensuite du café et s'en servit une tasse qu'il commença à boire tout en s'installant à table. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps car Drago le rejoignit moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Salut, dit l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Salut. Sers-toi, l'invita Harry en lui montrant la table d'un signe de la main.

\- Merci. Eh bien, une nuit dans ton lit et un petit déjeuner ! Je vais finir par croire que tu deviens sentimental, commenta Drago en s'installant.

Harry se crispa et réfléchit quelques secondes afin de bien choisir ses mots, mais l'ancien Serpentard reprit la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Détends-toi Potter, je te taquine.

Le jeune homme soupira et prit une gorgée de café pour se donner du temps. Il avait besoin de reprendre contenance.

\- Sérieusement Malefoy, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et une très bonne nuit. Je suis bien en ta compagnie, je l'avoue mais rien ne change, tu comprends ?

Il préférait rester honnête quitte à le vexer. Il voulait s'assurer que tout était clair entre eux.

\- J'ai très bien compris et ça me va comme ça.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fit ricaner son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, reprit le Survivant après un moment. Pourquoi vouloir plus ? On passe de bons moments sans toutes les contraintes qu'une vie de couple apporte…

\- Parce que pour toi une vie de couple n'apporte que des contraintes ? questionna Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Encore une fois, Harry se tendit mais de manière plus discrète et Drago ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sens que prenait la discussion. Est-ce que Drago souhaitait vraiment la même chose que lui ou faisait-il seulement semblant de le vouloir ?

\- Combien de fois as-tu vraiment été avec quelqu'un ? demanda Harry sans rien laisser paraître de sa tension intérieure.

\- Aucune, mais…

\- Moi, deux et je n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs. Oh bien sûr, au début, tout est beau mais après, ce sont des cris, des larmes, des trahisons.

\- Tu n'avais simplement pas trouvé la personne qu'il te fallait, tempéra Drago.

\- Et ce serait toi, cette personne ? se moqua Harry.

Le Survivant était heureux de constater que malgré les années et leur rapprochement, leurs joutes verbales étaient toujours d'actualités. Ainsi, il pouvait poser cette question sur le ton de la plaisanterie sans montrer à quel point il était angoissé d'entendre la réponse de Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit l'ancien Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous discutons vie de couple en général, rien à voir avec toi et moi.

\- J'en suis ravi. Ceci dit, on ne va plus du tout en discuter car il est l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler et je dois encore me préparer, annonça Harry.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva après avoir terminé son thé.

\- Tu peux rester ici et continuer de déjeuner, je ne te mets pas à la porte, tu sais, s'amusa Harry.

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner sous la douche, proposa Drago en s'approchant d'une démarche provocante.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda la pendule accrochée à côté de la porte avant de prendre la main de Drago.

\- Je sais faire ça très vite quand la situation l'exige, dit Harry en entraînant Drago dans les étages.

L'ancien Serpentard répondit à la déclaration du Survivant par un éclat de rire qui fut très vite stoppé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'eau et qu'Harry l'embrassa sauvagement.

.

Harry était arrivé à son travail avec un quart d'heure de retard et avait tout juste eu le temps d'échanger sa veste contre sa cape d'Auror, dans son bureau, avant de partir en mission avec Ron, son co-équipier.

\- C'est quoi le topo aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- On soupçonne un des Magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes de s'adonner à du trafic de potions, annonça Ron. Nous devons nous rendre sur place en toute discrétion et poser des mouchards magiques.

C'était l'une des révolutions de ces dernières années. Sous l'impulsion de Kingsley, le monde de la magie s'était ouvert au monde moldu et beaucoup de leurs technologies avaient été adaptées pour les sorciers. Les mouchards en faisaient partie et ça facilitait grandement le travail des Aurors. Enfin, leurs mouchards à eux étaient des sorts d'écoute et d'identification mais l'idée était venue de ceux du monde moldu.

\- La question est : est-ce qu'un seul des Magasins de cette allée ne s'adonne pas à une activité illégale ? bougonna Harry.

\- Ouais, je sais, vieux, mais tu connais la chanson.

\- Il nous faut une plainte ou une preuve que quelque chose de louche se trame pour pouvoir enquêter, marmonna machinalement le Survivant.

Ron acquiesça en soupirant. Arrivés dans une ruelle déserte du Chemin de Traverse, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et son co-équipier se désillusionna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait poser des écoutes quelque part et ils avaient leurs habitudes. Ron resterait devant la boutique à surveiller les arrières d'Harry pendant que celui-ci rentrerait pour poser les sorts d'écoute.

La cape d'invisibilité de l'Elu était le moyen le plus sûr pour passer inaperçu. Il s'agissait tout de même de la légendaire cape des Reliques de la Mort, elle était infaillible.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite demi-heure à Harry avant qu'il ne revienne auprès de son meilleur ami et qu'ils s'en aillent ensemble.

\- J'ai posé un sort d'écoute dans chaque pièce de la boutique et un sort d'identification sur chaque porte afin de savoir qui entre et qui sort à tout moment, annonça Harry une fois dans leur bureau.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de soucis ?

\- Non, aucun.

Ron opina, soulagé, et tendit le dossier à Harry pour qu'il y consigne le déroulement de l'opération.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Panne de réveil, répondit-il évasivement.

L'autre homme ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Avoue que tu étais plutôt avec ton petit-ami mystère, railla Ron.

\- Je n'ai aucun petit-ami, rétorqua Harry en se renfrognant.

Harry avait dit à son meilleur ami qu'il couchait régulièrement avec la même personne mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Il soupçonnait le rouquin d'en profiter pour le titiller.

\- Ok, ok ! s'exclama l'autre homme, les mains levées dans un signe de paix. Donc, avoue que tu étais plutôt avec cet homme dont j'ignore tout avec qui tu couches depuis plus d'un an mais qui n'est absolument pas ton petit-ami.

\- Hum, répondit Harry dans un son qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

\- Oh allez vieux, tu sais très bien que j'adore te taquiner ! Puis toi au moins, tu as quelqu'un…

Harry se retint tout juste de lui rétorquer que non, il n'avait personne et qu'il était très bien comme ça. Il voyait que son meilleur ami commençait à souffrir de sa solitude. Il était sorti quelques mois avec Hermione directement après la guerre, mais ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ça ne pourrait pas marcher et qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'autre chose.

Il avait ensuite eu quelques aventures mais jamais très longues. Ron était plutôt difficile en matière de filles et contrairement à Harry, il ne voulait pas du tout d'une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe. Lui, il cherchait du stable avec une fille jolie, sympa, bonne cuisinière, drôle, intelligente, courageuse… Bref, il cherchait la fille parfaite qui, selon Harry, n'existait pas encore et n'existerait jamais ?

\- Tu finiras par trouver une femme bien pour toi. Pas forcément avec toutes les qualités que tu voudrais, après tout, les robots ne sont pas encore d'actualité chez les sorciers, railla Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un robot !

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils alors qu'un sourire en coin fleurissait sur ses lèvres et son meilleur ami soupira.

\- Bon, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as décidé pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione.

\- Nous irons à Las Vegas et nous y ferons aussi l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Théo. J'ai vu ça avec Malefoy et il aime bien l'idée.

\- Un week-end entier avec la fouine et Parkinson, tu veux ma mort ? ronchonna Ron.

\- On passe deux semaines de vacances estivales avec eux, un week-end, ce n'est rien, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ouais mais c'est un week-end en plus du reste, rétorqua Ron.

Harry ricana mais il savait que son meilleur-ami râlait plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que son meilleur ami s'entendait avec Drago, mais ils ne se détestaient plus en tout cas.

\- Nous partirons le vendredi 9 juillet et nous reviendrons le dimanche, précisa Harry.

\- Deux semaines avant le mariage, ça me semble bien, approuva Ron.

Harry acquiesça et se dit qu'il se languissait d'y être. Ce serait sa première fois là-bas et en plus, Drago serait là. Il adorait faire des choses avec lui, avec le risque de se faire prendre par ses amis. Cela rajoutait de l'adrénaline.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron, curieux.

\- Si tu savais, répondit mystérieusement un Harry amusé.

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre 2, cette fois, centré sur Harry.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**On comprend mieux les peurs d'Harry en tout cas et le pourquoi de son comportement avec Drago puis on sait ses réels sentiments aussi.**

**Des pronostics sur la suite ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à mercredi prochain !**

**Bizzz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va. Je vis plutôt bien le confinement.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le Portoloin qu'ils avaient pris au Ministère les déposa dans la succursale que le MACUSA possédait à Las Vegas. Le groupe était composé d'Hermione et de Théo, de Drago, de Harry, de Ron, de Luna, de Ginny, de Neville, de Pansy et de Blaise. Bien sûr, ils avaient d'autres amis, mais seulement les plus proches avaient été conviés à ce week-end.

De là, ils prirent tous un autre Portoloin pour rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient séjourner.

\- Ce que c'est grand ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés en regardant tout autour de lui.

En effet, Drago devait avouer qu'il était lui aussi impressionné par la taille et le luxe des lieux. Seulement, lui, il avait plus de retenue que le rouquin. Pansy fut la première à se reprendre et à s'approcher du comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Nous avons réservé pour deux suites avec trois chambres chacune, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Miss, à quel nom s'il vous plaît ?

\- Nott et Granger.

La réceptionniste consulta son registre et acquiesça en leur donnant deux clefs.

\- Je vois que tout a été payé d'avance, vous pouvez y aller, c'est au 30ème étage. Vous devrez rendre les clefs ici-même avant onze heures et la caution que vous avez donnée vous sera remboursée sous quinzaine à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts.

\- Merci, répondit l'ancienne Serpentard avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

\- Pourquoi deux suites ? questionna Hermione alors qu'ils montaient dans l'appareil.

\- Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'assez grande pour tous nous loger, répondit Drago.

\- Non, il n'y en avait pas qui répondait à tes critères, rectifia Harry en ricanant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi réserver dans un endroit aussi classieux si c'est pour se retrouver entassés à trois dans une chambre, rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Et c'est parfait comme ça, les coupa Hermione. Au fait, n'imaginez même pas nous séparer Théo et moi.

\- Mais, normalement…, commença Pansy.

\- Normalement, nous ne sommes pas censés faire nos enterrements de vie de célibataire ensemble et là, c'est le cas, alors on va briser une tradition de plus, insista Hermione avec détermination.

Personne n'osa la contredire surtout sachant qu'à la base, ils n'avaient pas voulu de ce genre de week-end.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage et ils descendirent de la cabine.

\- Comment on se répartit entre les deux suites ? demanda Théo.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi ! s'exclama Pansy en allant directement ouvrir l'une des deux.

Au final, Pansy et Blaise, qui étaient en couple, prirent une chambre. Ginny et Neville allèrent dans la seconde et Luna la dernière. Drago ouvrit l'autre suite et ce fut Harry qui se retrouva lésé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec moi, proposa Ron à son meilleur ami.

\- Merci, répondit celui-ci en allant poser son sac dans la chambre que le rouquin avait choisie.

Drago s'installa sur son lit et ferma les yeux en attendant que les autres soient parés à partir. Connaissant Pansy, elle ne serait pas prête avant une heure ou deux, ce qui lui laissait le temps de paresser un peu.

A dire vrai, il se sentait las et… déçu. Il avait fait exprès d'insister auprès d'Harry pour avoir six chambres à leur disposition quitte à être divisés comme présentement. Tout ça pour que son amant et lui puissent avoir un peu d'intimité. Il n'aurait pas supporté de faire abstinence tout le week-end alors qu'il était avec lui sous prétexte qu'une troisième personne se serait retrouvée dans leur chambre.

Seulement, malgré ses efforts, le Survivant avait été invité par Weasley. Tout se serait passé à merveille si seulement ce satané rouquin était moins moche… Ainsi, il aurait emmené une copine et Harry n'aurait pas eu d'autres choix que de partager son lit. Les autres n'auraient pas trouvé ça étrange.

Quoi que, Harry aurait certainement décidé de dormir dans le canapé pour éviter que l'ancien Serpentard ne se fasse des idées.

Depuis la fameuse nuit de son anniversaire, leur relation était redevenue comme avant. Drago avait cru que les choses évolueraient doucement. Que, dans un premier temps, ils multiplieraient les nuits ensemble avant d'avancer vers quelque chose de plus stable, mais il n'en était rien.

Il ne cessait de se dire que s'il laissait Harry faire comme il l'entendait, un jour, forcément, il lui donnerait plus. Il avait été comme ça lui aussi et il savait que l'insistance ne le ferait que fuir plus vite. De plus, ils étaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils parlaient, ils riaient, ils se charriaient. Il y avait une complicité et il savait qu'il n'imaginait pas ça.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir idiot et faible. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de tout arrêter plutôt que de se laisser utiliser de la sorte. C'était ce qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé avant cette fameuse nuit du 5 juin, mais ce moment parfait dans les bras de l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait convaincu d'être encore un peu patient.

Drago resta pensif encore quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il se laissait le week-end pour prendre une décision. L'occasion était trop belle pour refuser d'en profiter, après tout.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant que la personne qui venait d'arriver n'actionne le verrou.

\- Tu dors ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Drago.

Le jeune homme sentit le lit bouger et très vite, le corps d'Harry se plaqua contre le sien. Les lèvres du Survivant se posèrent sur sa joue et dérivèrent en une multitude de baisers papillons vers sa mâchoire, son cou, ses lèvres avant d'arriver à son oreille.

\- Ce soir, je vais veiller à ce que Ron lève bien le coude. Ainsi, il dormira comme une souche, une fois rentrés, lui susurra-t-il.

\- Parce que tu comptes passer la nuit avec moi ? ironisa Drago.

Il le disait peut-être sur le ton de la moquerie, mais il espérait vraiment que la réponse serait positive, même s'il en doutait.

\- Non, mais on pourra prendre notre temps.

\- Fabuleux, lâcha Drago, la lassitude plus que palpable dans sa voix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? rétorqua Drago plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait vraiment.

Il entendit le brun soupirer et s'éloigner un peu de lui.

\- Nous sommes amis. Est-ce que c'est moi ?

Amis… Ou comment briser un peu plus son cœur.

Sérieusement, il devenait une vraie guimauve, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait se reprendre par Salazar.

\- Non ce n'est pas toi, Potter, ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, répondit Drago en feignant l'amusement.

Harry plongea ses prunelles vertes dans celles de Drago et l'ancien Serpentard fut bouleversé par l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait y lire. Comment pouvait-il se sentir autant négligé et autant aimé l'instant d'après ? Harry Potter allait le rendre dingue… Ou plutôt, son don d'imaginer des choses, parce qu'Harry avait toujours été très clair avec lui. Aucun sentiment, aucun engagement.

\- Je suis simplement un peu fatigué, ajouta Drago pour que le jeune homme cesse de le fixer ainsi.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir alors, dit Harry.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Drago et tenta de se lever mais l'ancien Serpentard le tira vers lui.

\- Sinon, tu pourrais trouver un moyen pour me donner de l'énergie, proposa-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Hum, c'est vrai. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ? demanda Harry en feignant de réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as tellement d'idées d'habitude.

Avec un petit rire, Harry s'attaqua au pantalon de Drago. L'ancien Serpentard souleva son postérieur pour aider son partenaire à le déshabiller. Il regarda ensuite le Gryffondor remonter doucement, ses mains caressant ses mollets puis ses cuisses avant de seulement frôler son sexe.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de râler, Harry passa sa langue sur son érection, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait t'aider ? demanda le jeune homme en le regardant avec insolence.

\- Qui sait ? répondit Drago, la respiration saccadée par l'anticipation.

Là, il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire l'entourer et le prendre aussi loin que possible avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Drago devait utiliser le peu de capacité de concentration qu'il lui restait pour s'empêcher de crier ou de gémir trop fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il y avait leurs amis tout près.

Harry s'amusait à accélérer et ralentir le rythme ou à stopper son fabuleux traitement avant de le reprendre, juste pour entendre les protestations de Drago. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de frustration s'il n'éjaculait pas bientôt et il était certain qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre la tête.

Cependant, des coups à la porte le firent redescendre sur terre avec brutalité. Avec un regard paniqué, il plongea dans les yeux de son amant et fut surpris de le voir avec un sourire en coin.

\- Réponds, lui ordonna Harry en chuchotant.

\- Non mais tu es complètement fêlé ?!

\- Drago ? appela la voix d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il vit alors son amant lui ordonner silencieusement de répondre, une fois de plus, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Hermione avait dû entendre des bruits de présence et elle risquait d'ouvrir magiquement la porte s'il ne se manifestait pas.

\- Oui, Granger ? répondit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?

L'ancien Serpentard glapit en sentant son amant reprendre sa fellation.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Tout… Tout vaaaa… Bien. Tout va très bien, Hermione.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Non ! s'écria Drago.

\- Ok, dit Hermione. Tu es très bizarre. Bon, tu aurais vu Harry ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de où… Merlin !

Drago ne put retenir un gémissement peu discret au moment où il se libéra entre les lèvres de son amant démoniaque.

\- Oh par Godric ! Tu étais en train de te… Merlin… Je vais te laisser tranquille…, bafouilla Hermione, sa gêne tout à fait perceptible dans sa voix.

Drago sentit la honte effacer peu à peu le bien-être de sa jouissance et il foudroya très vite le Survivant du regard.

\- Tu es content de toi ? Maintenant elle pense que j'étais en train de me branler pendant qu'elle me parlait !

Là, Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'intimité avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Elle s'en remettra, dit-il, la voix tremblante à cause du fou rire qu'il peinait à réprimer.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Potter, le menaça Drago, les dents serrées.

Avec un sourire doux, Harry se rapprocha et s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Drago oublia tout son mécontentement en se laissant transporter par le baiser.

.

Harry et les autres venaient d'arriver dans le Casino où ils passeraient la soirée. A l'intérieur, il y avait aussi quelques boutiques, un bar, une boîte de nuit, un restaurant, et tout ce que l'on attendait d'un endroit comme Las Vegas.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Pansy, excitée.

\- On commence par le bar ? proposa Blaise.

\- Tu m'étonnes, se moqua Drago.

Le groupe de jeunes gens allèrent s'installer à une grande table à l'intérieur du bar et passèrent commande. Harry remarqua bien le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione en voyant que c'était des Elfes qui servaient. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Parmi les gens du groupe, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui partageait son point de vue sur les conditions de travail des Elfes de Maison.

\- Aux futurs mariés ! déclara Pansy en levant son verre une fois qu'ils furent servis.

La soirée débuta comme ça et les verres défilèrent à toute allure.

\- Bon, il faudrait peut-être aller manger, tenta Hermione.

\- Oh, regarde ! Ils font des Tapas ! s'exclama Ron en montrant la carte à la jeune femme.

\- Merlin, vous allez finir complètement ivres, se lamenta Hermione.

\- Ça te gênerait moins si tu buvais autant que nous, s'amusa Pansy.

\- Et qui veillerait à ce que vous rentriez sans encombre ? demanda Théo en regardant Hermione d'un air entendu.

\- Mais c'est votre soirée…, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Certes, mais on a accepté pour vous faire plaisir, vous savez bien qu'on ne voulait pas de ce genre d'extravagances.

\- Ouais, vous êtes les deux personnes les plus ennuyeuses de la terre, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ils font la paire, approuva Ron.

\- Vous voyez, même Weasmoche est d'accord avec moi, c'est pour dire !

L'ensemble du groupe éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione prenait un air renfrogné.

\- Allez ma douce, ne fais pas cette tête, dit Théo en l'embrassant sur la joue. On verra bien qui rira demain matin.

Un sourire perfide fleurit sur le visage d'Hermione tandis que Pansy repassait commande pour une tournée. Oh oui, Harry savait qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain matin, mais l'ambiance était tellement bonne qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter En plus, comme l'avait dit Théo, Hermione et lui étaient là pour les contrôler en cas de besoin.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 3 !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Harry a joué avec le feu, non ? Ceci dit, je me suis marré en écrivant le passage juste en imaginant la tête d'Hermione XD

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Bizzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que le confinement n'est pas trop dur à supporter. Si vous continuez à travailler, toutes mes pensées vous accompagnent. Bon courage à tous.**

* * *

**_Rra : Guest :_** Coucou, Oui, en effet ! Je te remercie et te dis à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Jamais il n'avait eu une aussi grosse gueule de bois. Le moindre bruit lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et crut que le soleil allait lui brûler la rétine. Avec un grognement, il se frotta les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois l'expérience.

\- Merlin…, se lamenta-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes.

Une fois la main dessus, il les posa sur son nez et regarda autour de lui. Aucun dégât dans la chambre à part une lourde odeur d'alcool. La seule vraie surprise était que Drago dormait à ses côtés. Contrairement à la première fois, il ne paniqua pas. Après tout, l'ancien Serpentard ne se ferait pas plus d'idées à cause de cette nuit qu'à cause de la première.

Le Survivant préféra fouiller dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Il se rappelait d'être arrivé au bar et d'avoir bu, beaucoup. Il se souvenait de la commande de Tapas et d'encore plus d'alcool. Ils étaient allés au Casino puis, en boîte, tout en continuant à boire. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Après tout, Hermione et Théo avaient fait exprès de ne pas boire grand-chose justement pour veiller sur eux. Aucune chance donc qu'il ait vidé le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts pour le jouer au Casino ou qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas affiché avec Drago. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux interrogations que cela soulèverait chez ses amis.

Pour commencer, il devait quitter cette chambre et aller fouiller dans ses affaires. Il avait pris des potions anti gueule de bois en prévision de cette soirée et elles lui seraient d'une grande utilité. Avant de se lever, il regarda Drago étendu sur son lit, la bouche ouverte, loin de sa classe habituelle et eut une folle envie de rire.

Envie qui mourut instantanément quand il aperçut une alliance brillante à l'annulaire de son amant. Il était plus que sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué, s'il avait porté une telle bague auparavant, il l'avait donc forcément acquise au cours de leur soirée. De plus, ils étaient à Las Vegas, l'endroit où se marier était aussi facile que de commander une pizza.

Il devait savoir si c'était vraiment arrivé où s'il sautait juste aux conclusions. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son amant marié.

\- Drago ? appela-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse alors il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à se décider à le secouer. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de l'épaule de l'homme endormi, il suspendit son geste et une expression de terreur se peignit sur son visage.

La même alliance que Drago brillait sur son annulaire et semblait le narguer. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça... ? Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Drago ! hurla-t-il.

L'interpellé se redressa d'un bond, apeuré.

\- Bordel, Potter, ça te prend souvent de gueuler comme ça ?! râla Drago en portant ses deux mains à sa tête.

\- Je crois que…, commença Harry sans faire attention à la protestation du blond. Je crois que…

\- Tu crois que quoi ? Par Salazar, accouche parce que là, j'ai mal à la tête et…

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes mariés, lâcha Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Cela eut le don de donner un coup de fouet à Drago qui se redressa en regardant sa main.

\- Salazar…, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là, se lamenta Harry.

\- Attends, attends, tempéra Drago. On n'a peut-être rien fait. Peut-être qu'on a juste acheté des bagues assorties pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide mais que ça s'arrête là.

Harry regarda son doigt avec scepticisme. Son lui alcoolisé était bien capable de s'unir à Drago car au fond, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Depuis le début, c'était toujours l'alcool qui lui avait fait franchir les limites qu'il se fixait.

Dans un premier temps, sachant son attirance pour Drago, il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas déraper. Jusqu'à cette soirée où ils avaient bu tous les deux et où l'alcool lui avait fait oublier ses réticences. Plus récemment, c'était encore l'alcool qui lui avait fait proposer à Drago de passer la nuit près de lui.

Là, ils avaient bu à n'en plus pouvoir et il y avait bien une chapelle à l'endroit où ils étaient. Non, il ne croyait pas qu'ils s'étaient juste contentés d'acheter une alliance.

Il regarda Drago fouiller dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet, dans ceux de la commode ou dans toutes sortes d'endroits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, son désespoir perceptible.

\- Je cherche des papiers. Si nous nous sommes vraiment unis, il doit forcément y avoir des papiers pour l'attester, mais il n'y a rien !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui dire que cela ne signifiait rien car, dans l'état où ils étaient, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu les jeter n'importe où, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo et Hermione.

\- Bonjour les jeunes mariés ! lança Théo, plein d'entrain.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir et se dirigea vers Harry et Drago pour leur donner une potion.

Ainsi donc, maintenant, il n'y avait plus à douter. Si Théo les avait appelés ainsi, nul doute qu'ils s'étaient réellement unis. Harry en avait la nausée. Non pas qu'être marié à Drago le rebutait. Si les choses étaient différentes, il aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais il brisait toujours ceux qui partageaient sa vie…

\- Buvez ça, nous devons parler et je préfère que vous soyez au maximum de vos capacités, expliqua-t-elle en leur donnant les deux fioles.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, et Harry aurait pu sourire tant le liquide lui fit du bien, mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il y trouve un plaisir quelconque.

\- Je suppose, vu vos têtes, que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait la veille ? demanda Hermione, réprobatrice.

\- Non… Ce sont les alliances qui… On ne se souvient de rien. Enfin, moi en tout cas, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Moi non plus, confirma Drago.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver, Hermione ?! questionna Harry avec du reproche dans la voix tout en se levant. Vous étiez censés veiller à ce qu'on ne fasse pas des conneries du genre !

La jeune femme pointa un doigt accusateur sur le Survivant tout en s'approchant et en le foudroyant du regard. Cela impressionna tellement Harry qu'il se rassit et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est une bonne question que tu poses là, Harry James Potter, tonna-t-elle, le faisant un peu plus se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il est difficile d'empêcher quoi que ce soit quand on se retrouve ligotés à une chaise !

Harry releva le regard vers sa meilleure amie, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… On n'a pas osé vous faire ça ? couina le Survivant.

\- Bien sûr que vous avez osé ! s'exclama Hermione. Alors qu'on avait enfin réussi à tous vous convaincre de remonter, nous sommes passés devant la chapelle et vous avez commencé à délirer sur le fait qu'on pouvait se marier tout de suite, Théo et moi. Puis une fois qu'on est parvenus à coucher tout le monde, vous êtes venus nous trouver en nous demandant d'être vos témoins.

\- Evidemment, on a tenté de vous raisonner et de vous retenir, mais on n'avait pas prévu que vous nous lanceriez un sort de ligotage. Vous n'êtes revenus que deux heures plus tard en nous montrant les certificats du mariage, continua Théo, plus posé que la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

\- Désolé, finit par lâcher Harry à l'adresse de Théo et d'Hermione.

\- Tu nous dois une belle soirée tranquille comme nous vous l'avions demandé quand vous avez insisté pour organiser nos enterrements de vie de célibataire, dit Hermione.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Cette demande n'était pas compliquée à satisfaire. Son plus gros problème restait qu'il était à présent marié. De plus, ses autres amis devaient être au courant. Les mariages étaient peut-être faciles à faire ici, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient forcément eu des témoins. Harry ne savait pas encore lesquels de ses amis ils avaient choisi après le refus d'Hermione et de Théo, mais nul doute que s'ils s'en souvenaient, tous les autres n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir.

Soudain, Harry se leva, il venait de trouver la solution.

\- Nous pouvons faire annuler le mariage ! s'exclama-t-il.

Avec une annulation, il ne resterait aucune trace de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ils pourraient oublier toute cette histoire et reprendre leur vie là où elles en étaient.

\- Non, Harry, tu penses bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai regardé quand vous m'avez donné les papiers, répondit Hermione avec un air désolé. Vous avez choisi une union magique, c'est irréversible.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le lit, sidéré. Avec un tel engagement, il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'annulation. Ils ne pouvaient même pas divorcer. Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, ils seraient unis jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Quelque part, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas mais… Quand les choses tourneraient mal, l'un des deux le regretterait forcément. Si ce n'était les deux.

Qu'allait-il arriver à Drago ? Ginny avait passé des mois au fond du trou et elle lui en avait voulu bien plus longtemps encore. Olivier lui… Il en avait fait un monstre calculateur.

\- Je me pose tout de même une question, se manifesta Théo.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago, apparemment plus réactif qu'Harry.

\- Pendant qu'on essayait de vous empêcher de faire ça, hier, on a cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous depuis un moment mais on n'a pas vraiment réussi à en savoir plus.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucun problème à leur répondre. Après tout, ils étaient à présent mariés et Hermione et Théo le savaient. Leur secret n'en était plus un maintenant. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

\- On couchait ensemble depuis plus d'un an, répondit Harry.

Le couple ne retint pas une expression de surprise.

\- Vous étiez ensemble depuis plus d'un an et nous n'avons rien vu ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas si simple, lui rappela Harry.

Si Hermione ignorait tout de l'identité de son amant mystérieux, comme Ron, elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais qu'Harry se refusait à considérer leur relation comme un couple.

\- Si tu jouais un peu moins les martyrs, ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Là, Harry vit clairement Drago froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas raconter son histoire à l'ancien Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas que, comme ses meilleurs amis, il lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute et tout le bla-bla habituel.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser, ils veulent sûrement parler entre eux, finit par dire Théo en prenant la main de sa fiancée.

Harry les regarda sortir de la pièce sans rien dire et tourna son regard vers Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « si tu jouais moins les martyrs, tout serait plus simple » ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, rétorqua Harry, sur la défensive.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de se poster devant la fenêtre pour regarder la vue. Par Merlin, il était un homme marié ! Lui qui hier encore avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager de sortir officiellement avec Drago, il devait gérer le fait d'être son mari.

\- Allons chéri, nous sommes mariés, tu n'es plus censé avoir de secret pour moi à présent.

Harry qui était en train de boire une gorgée d'eau la recracha sous le choc et se retourna pour foudroyer du regard un Drago Malefoy hilare.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour en rire, c'est ça ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il sera toujours trop tôt pour en rire ! s'emporta Harry. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?! On devra rester mariés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Tu ne pourras jamais épouser qui que ce soit d'autre que moi !

\- Toi non plus je te signale.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit que je ne pourrais jamais épouser personne d'autre que toi. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, expliqua Drago.

\- Oui, je sais mais moi, ça ne me posera jamais de problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux et que tu voudras t'engager…

Harry ricana mais n'ajouta rien. Que pourrait-il dire pour contredire son très cher mari ? Que c'était déjà le cas ? Certainement pas. Puis au final, les unions magiques empêchaient juste les divorces. Il n'y avait aucune restriction vis-à-vis des aventures ou des lieux de vie. Drago et lui pouvaient très bien vivre séparément et faire leur vie chacun de leur côté comme bon nombre d'idiots qui avaient pris cet engagement à la légère.

\- Nous ne nous marierons jamais, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vivre nos vies comme on l'entend, énonça Harry à voix haute.

\- Comme beaucoup le font.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Parce que si je te dis que je veux vivre avec toi et avoir une jolie vie de couple épanoui, tu seras d'accord ? railla Drago.

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

\- Bon eh bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry quitta la chambre. Certes, ce n'était pas très gentil pour Drago car, il aurait peut-être souhaité continuer à discuter, mais le jeune homme avait besoin d'air. Il se rendit jusqu'au balcon et soupira en regardant la vue. Il se tendit lorsque quelqu'un le rejoignit mais fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Comment ça pourrait aller ? Je suis marié, Hermione ! Et je n'ai aucun moyen de changer ça, lâcha-t-il avant de laisser quelques larmes lui échapper.

La jeune femme le prit contre elle et caressa sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils laissent des gens ivres contracter une union magique ! C'est quelque chose d'irréversible, ils devraient vérifier si les personnes sont vraiment consentantes et pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- Ils le font, Harry, avoua Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils le font. Tous les parchemins sont enchantés. Si la personne qui signe ne le fait qu'à cause de l'alcool, alors la signature s'efface. Pour que l'encre reste, il faut que la personne veuille vraiment s'engager tout au fond d'elle-même. Une personne, aussi ivre soit-elle, ne pourrait pas contracter un tel mariage si elle ne le voulait pas profondément. Tu ne l'avoues peut-être pas mais la magie sait que tu voulais unir ta vie à celle de Drago, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

Harry serra ses deux mains sur la rambarde en respirant profondément. Apparemment, Drago ignorait cela et il espérait que ça continuerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que son… mari avait également plus de sentiments qu'il ne l'avait admis.

Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils fourrés ?!

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Au final, très peu d'entre-vous avez deviné le mariage. Pourtant, en écrivant cette fanfiction, je pensais que vous le verriez tous venir gros comme une maison XD**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Bizzz à tous et à toutes et à très vite !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Pour moi, ça va. Je suis à la maison avec bébé, mon chéri travaille mais n'a pas eu de soucis pour le moment.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous embrasse.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur départ de Las Vegas et Drago tentait de vivre comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il n'était pas marié à Harry Potter, l'homme qu'il aimait. Seulement, c'était un échec total et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas commis de fautes graves. En tant que Guérisseur, il valait mieux éviter de faire de grosses erreurs. Par chance, tout était calme dans le service des accidents matériels depuis son retour à l'hôpital.

\- Guérisseur Malefoy ? l'interpella une infirmière.

Le susnommé arrêta d'avancer pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

\- Un patient vous attend en chambre 3, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier avant de glousser comme une écolière.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard blasé en se demandant qui pouvait bien susciter des réactions autant inappropriées et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de son… mari.

\- Merci Miss, vous pouvez disposer, dit-il avant de se remettre en mouvement.

\- Mais…, tenta l'infirmière en le talonnant. Vous aurez certainement besoin d'une infirmière et…

\- Je vous sonnerais si c'est le cas, merci.

Le Guérisseur la planta là et rejoignit la chambre d'Harry, qui sembla surpris de le voir. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de constater qu'il était assis sur le lit, l'air en forme plutôt qu'allongé et agonisant. Il avait vraiment eu peur pendant quelques instants mais quoi qu'il ait, ça ne semblait pas très grave.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je travaille ici je te signale, le taquina Drago.

\- Je le sais bien mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, avoua Harry en détournant le regard.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un autre Guérisseur ? demanda-t-il, vexé.

\- Non ! se défendit l'ancien Gryffondor. Bien sûr que non. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ? s'amusa Drago en se rapprochant.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Nous avons procédé à une arrestation ce matin et un sort de brûlure m'a frôlé, expliqua Harry en soulevant son tee-shirt.

En effet, il avait tout un flanc brûlé mais pas sévèrement.

\- Hum, je vais simplement désinfecter et mettre de l'onguent cicatrisant. Il faudra ensuite poser un pansement afin d'éviter que ce soit en contact avec l'extérieur et ce soir, tu n'auras plus rien.

\- Oh, très bien !

Le Guérisseur alla chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin et revint auprès de son patient. En temps normal, il aurait appelé une infirmière pour le traitement tant la blessure était superficielle mais là, il s'agissait d'Harry. Il était hors de question de laisser son mari aux mains d'une de ces pintades gloussantes qui en profiteraient pour le toucher plus que nécessaire.

\- Allonge-toi, tu seras plus à l'aise, proposa Drago.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'exécuta et leva le bras pour faciliter l'accès au Guérisseur.

\- Attention, ce n'est peut-être pas sérieux mais c'est douloureux une brûlure, prévint-il.

Harry acquiesça et Drago appliqua l'antiseptique. Là, il sentit Harry se tendre et le bras qu'il tenait en hauteur se posa sur l'épaule du blond qu'il serra doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec l'onguent, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable.

Drago faisait de son mieux pour être le plus doux possible afin de lui faire le moins de mal qu'il pouvait.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi prévenant avec tes patients, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas un patient lambda, fit remarquer Drago en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes.

Harry soutint son regard un moment avant de le détourner, gêné. Drago soupira discrètement et reprit son travail en prenant l'onguent et en l'étalant sur la blessure.

Face au comportement d'Harry, il devinait que ce dernier comptait mettre de la distance entre eux. Cela, Drago ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Harry ne lui avait jamais offert grand-chose alors il était hors de question qu'il le prive du peu qu'il avait sous prétexte qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise un soir d'ivresse.

De plus, il commençait à se dire que si Harry était aussi distant avec lui, c'était peut-être pour se protéger et donc, ça devait signifier qu'il ressentait plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il y avait aussi ce qu'avait dit Hermione sur la tendance du Survivant à jouer les martyrs.

Drago ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais il était persuadé que c'était important et qu'il serait plus capable de comprendre son amant.

Non, il ne devait pas le laisser prendre ses distances et il avait l'excuse parfaite pour cela. Il fallait qu'il choisisse bien ses mots et qu'il les utilise avec précaution. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. De plus, il n'était pas obligé de se débrouiller tout seul. Certaines personnes pouvaient l'aider et il avait la ferme intention de s'en servir.

D'un coup de baguette, le Guérisseur posa le pansement et retira ses gants pendant qu'Harry se redressait.

\- Voilà, tout est parfait. Je passerai ce soir pour appliquer un onguent effaceur de ma création afin de faire disparaître la marque qu'il restera et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé, annonça-t-il.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas à une cicatrice près, répondit précipitamment le Survivant.

\- Dans tous les cas, je comptais venir pour te parler donc, autant en profiter, conclut Drago sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix.

\- Très bien, céda l'autre à contrecœur. Merci.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer en regardant partir Harry et jeta ensuite un œil sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Parfait, midi approchait, il n'avait qu'à se rendre au service des Virus et Microbes magiques pour demander à Hermione de l'accompagner déjeuner.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de cette invitation ? demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

\- Ça arrive souvent qu'on déjeune ensemble, Hermione, rappela Drago avec un air innocent.

\- Jamais deux jours d'affilés alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, insista-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je veux te parler de Potter, finit par avouer Drago.

\- De ton mari donc, le taquina Hermione.

\- Oui, si ça t'amuse de le dire ainsi, râla-t-il.

La jeune femme pouffa mais invita son ami à poursuivre.

\- L'autre matin, à Las Vegas, tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi, s'il jouait moins les martyrs, tout serait plus simple. Tu voulais dire quoi par-là ?

Hermione perdit de son sourire et eut l'air très gênée.

\- Ecoute Drago, tu sais que j'ai appris à t'apprécier au fil du temps et à présent, j'ose penser que nous sommes amis, commença-t-elle.

\- Nous le sommes, en effet mais…

\- Malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi et même si j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre, ce serait trahir Harry et ça, je ne le ferai jamais, conclut-elle.

Drago aurait bien voulu insister mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. De plus, il comprenait la jeune femme. Jamais il ne trahirait un secret de Théo, pour qui que ce soit.

\- Cependant, il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'Harry m'a confié. Il s'agit d'un fait que je connais et… bon, c'est vrai, ça ne va clairement pas lui plaire que je te le dise mais après tout, tu aurais pu l'apprendre en ouvrant un livre sur le sujet et…

\- Granger, essaie de lâcher le morceau avant l'année prochaine, ce serait sympa, s'impatienta Drago.

\- Bon, d'accord. Sans réelle envie de votre part à tous les deux, vous n'auriez pas pu contracter une union magique, annonça-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. En quoi cela pouvait bien l'aider ? Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient eu envie. Cependant, avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

\- Je parle bien d'une envie profonde et pas de quelque chose dicté par l'alcool. La magie du parchemin aurait effacé vos signatures si ça n'avait tenu qu'à votre ivresse, poursuivit-elle.

Là, Drago écarquilla les yeux. En effet, c'était plus qu'intéressant. Cela voulait clairement dire qu'Harry avait plus de sentiments à son égard qu'il ne l'avouait.

Oh, bien sûr, beaucoup d'unions magiques n'étaient pas contractées par amour mais par nécessité. Comme deux sang-pur qui voulaient perpétuer leurs lignées. Les autres types d'union étaient beaucoup plus récentes et moins appréciées des vieilles familles sorcières. Cependant, ce cas ne concernait pas du tout Harry et lui. Si la magie avait jugé que leur envie était profonde, ça ne pouvait s'expliquer que par des sentiments forts.

\- Ça change tout, dit Drago avec un sourire calculateur.

\- En effet, approuva Hermione. Mais Drago, Harry a vraiment beaucoup de réticences et même s'il sait que tu es au courant de ses sentiments pour toi, ça n'arrangera rien au problème. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu le brusques. Fais preuve de patience et amène-le à se confier sur ce qui le bloque. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais je te fais confiance pour trouver le moyen d'y arriver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je vais parvenir à mes fins.

Après tout, il était un Serpentard. Agir tout en discrétion et en ruse, c'était un peu son mode de fonctionnement habituel.

A présent, il ne pouvait plus croire qu'il n'était que l'objet d'Harry. Ils s'aimaient, il fallait simplement qu'il découvre les blocages de son amant et qu'il trouve le moyen pour les effacer.

.

Le soir, après la fin de sa journée de travail, il se rendit au Square Grimmaurd comme annoncé à son mari plus tôt dans la journée. Il commença par appliquer l'onguent dont il lui avait parlé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Harry lui offrit une Bièraubeurre.

\- Alors, apparemment, tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Oui, répondit Drago en feignant la gêne. En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié dans toute cette histoire de mariage…

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry, tendu.

\- Eh bien, tu es Harry Potter et je suis Drago Malefoy…

\- Bravo et dire que tu te permets souvent de remettre mon intelligence en cause, railla-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi continuer ! s'impatienta Drago. Donc, je disais qu'avec nos identités, il y a peu de chance que le certificat de mariage passe inaperçu lorsqu'il arrivera au Ministère et forcément, la presse finira par le savoir.

\- Le certificat va arriver jusqu'à notre Ministère ?! s'affola Harry.

\- Bien sûr Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! La chapelle qui s'est occupée de nous unir a forcément transmis le certificat au MACUSA pour l'enregistrer et ceux-là le transmettront à notre pays. Je pense qu'ils l'auront d'ici deux ou trois jours, expliqua Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard n'inventait rien et était plutôt surpris que son vis-à-vis ignore ce fait. Un mariage de deux sorciers anglais était forcément enregistré par le Ministère de la magie, même s'il était célébré à l'étranger.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ça, se lamenta Harry.

\- Oui eh bien, il vaut mieux y penser maintenant que se retrouver devant le fait accompli.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, consentit Harry avec lassitude.

Drago n'aimait pas le voir aussi abattu, il préférait de loin la version enjouée avec laquelle il pouvait échanger des piques.

\- Donc, je disais que la presse allait forcément finir par l'apprendre. Rien ne reste jamais confidentiel là-bas… Seulement, si mes parents apprennent que j'ai contracté une union magique sous le coup de l'alcool, ils vont vraiment me faire une vie d'enfer, expliqua Drago.

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contrôle sur ce que publie la presse. Si c'était le cas, ils, parleraient beaucoup moins de moi, tu peux me croire.

\- Je sais que l'on n'y peut rien et que cette histoire va forcément faire la une, mais on pourrait jouer le jeu quelques mois.

\- Jouer le jeu ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien oui, on a qu'à jouer les époux heureux quelques temps et faire mine de se séparer par la suite. Mes parents sauront se faire à l'idée que mon mariage a échoué mais pas à celle que j'ai juré sur la magie juste parce que j'avais trop bu.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, Drago, dis-leur que ça ne les regarde pas, rétorqua Harry.

\- Potter, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, dit Drago sur un ton suppliant. Si mes parents apprennent que c'est un mariage bidon, ils vont me faire la peau. Ils ont déjà eu du mal à accepter mon refus d'un mariage de convenance qui aurait pu m'apporter un héritier, si je leur dis que j'ai contracté un mariage bidon et incassable avec toi... ça va être la catastrophe.

\- Laisse-moi récapituler. Tu es en train d'essayer de me convaincre de jouer la comédie devant tes parents ?

\- Non, devant tout le monde, ils ne se laisseront pas avoir par quelques dîners en famille, rectifia le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi, par Merlin, j'accepterais une chose pareille ?! s'exclama Harry en se levant.

\- Ecoute, reprit plus doucement Drago. Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas comme un mari mais tu m'apprécies. Tu l'as dit la dernière fois, nous sommes amis et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je t'en supplie, Potter, et un Malefoy ne supplie jamais.

Harry le regarda un moment, semblant en pleine hésitation avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Tu m'en demandes trop Drago, répondit-il tout bas.

L'ancien Serpentard garda le silence un moment avant de se décider à abattre sa dernière carte.

\- Je comprends, Harry, je savais que c'était beaucoup trop te demander. Je vais plutôt faire des recherches pour trouver une faille…

\- Une faille à quoi ?

\- Eh bien, au mariage ! Certes, il est impossible de le briser, mais il n'est pas normal de laisser des personnes aussi ivres que nous l'étions contracter une telle union sans aucune vérification. Peut-être que je pourrais le faire invalider en prouvant que nous n'étions pas réellement consentants.

Il vit clairement la terreur envahir l'expression de son amant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Ça va, Malefoy, ne perds pas ton temps en recherches. On ne pourra jamais faire annuler notre mariage et ce n'est pas en perdant des heures en lectures que ça va changer quelque chose. Si c'est tellement crucial pour toi, nous jouerons le jeu quelques mois.

Drago afficha un air profondément soulagé tandis qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il jubilait. Il était tellement facile de bluffer son partenaire quand on était sûr de son jeu et de celui qui vous faisait face.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5 !**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

**Les conseils d'Hermione, la ruse de Drago, etc..**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain et vous fais des bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps et me voilà avec quelques jours de retard...**

**Enfin, en théorie, je resterais sur le mercredi pour publier, donc, ça reviendra à la normal, sauf si j'oubli encore le jour qu'on est XD**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. La semaine était enfin terminée et il était en congé pour une quinzaine de jours. Bien sûr, il adorait son travail mais il aimait décrocher le temps de ses vacances, même s'il n'avait rien prévu de particulier.

Cependant, sa jovialité baissa légèrement lorsqu'il trouva Drago dans la cuisine, en boxer. Non pas que sa présence était réellement gênante. A dire vrai, l'ancien Serpentard était très facile à vivre. Il participait aux tâches ménagères, il faisait plutôt bien à manger, il ne laissait pas ses affaires traîner partout…

Non, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher et justement, ça l'embêtait. Il aurait aimé trouver des choses détestables chez son époux mais rien. Au plus il passait de temps avec lui, au plus il était convaincu qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était maintenir les distances qu'il avait décidé d'instaurer après leur retour de Las Vegas. Chose difficile quand Drago partageait sa maison et se promenait à moitié nu. Au moins, ils faisaient chambre à part, c'était déjà ça.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry s'était laissé convaincre de jouer au parfait petit couple. Depuis, ils avaient mis au courant les amis qui étaient présents à Las Vegas de la supercherie pour que personne ne les trahisse. Ensuite, ils avaient rendu visite aux Malefoy dans leur manoir du Wiltshire pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et avaient fait de même pour les Weasley en se rendant au Terrier.

Molly aurait très mal vécu d'apprendre cette union dans la presse et comme ils étaient censés faire croire à leur couple, il allait de soi qu'Harry présente son époux à ceux qu'il considérait comme une famille d'adoption, même si deux d'entre eux connaissaient la vérité.

Même s'il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, l'idée que Drago découvre que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir dans leur mariage lui avait paru pire.

\- Bonjour, lança l'ancien Serpentard en poussant une tasse de café fumant vers lui.

\- Salut. Et merci.

Harry s'installa et s'empara de sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? demanda le Survivant.

\- Non.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Rien et toi ?

\- Rien non plus. Je vais certainement rendre visite à Hermione pour savoir si elle a besoin d'aide. Elle se marie samedi prochain après tout.

\- Ok, n'oublie pas que nous dînons chez mes parents ce soir.

Harry grogna en guise de réponse. Comme s'il pouvait oublier ça. Leur visite, plus tôt dans la semaine, avait été pas mal animée. D'un côté, il y avait Lucius qui avait déploré le fait que c'était la fin de sa lignée Sang-Pur, la fin de sa lignée tout court en fait. Narcissa, elle, avait été outrée de ne pas avoir pu assister au mariage de son fils et de l'apprendre plusieurs jours après. Une fois la colère passée, elle avait paru profondément triste et Harry devait avouer que ça l'avait touché.

Il espérait que ce dîner se passerait bien et que ce serait le seul qu'ils auraient d'ici la fin de leur comédie. Narcissa, ça pouvait aller, mais Lucius, au moins il le voyait, au mieux il se portait.

\- Allons, allons, un peu d'entrain mon cœur, railla Drago.

\- Autant que toi lorsque nous irons déjeuner au Terrier demain midi, amour, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

Le sourire de Drago fondit comme neige au soleil. Pourtant, lui, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Certes, Molly avait été aussi triste que Narcissa pour les mêmes raisons, mais il n'avait pas eu le droit à des réactions comme celle de Lucius.

.

Ils venaient d'arriver au Manoir des Malefoy et déjà, Harry avait juste envie de repartir. Seule la main de Drago dans la sienne l'empêchait d'ailleurs de le faire. Est-ce qu'il lui avait prise pour lui donner du courage ou pour montrer un geste d'affection devant ses parents ? Harry préférait croire en la seconde option mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il appréciait le geste.

\- Asseyez-vous, les invita Narcissa une fois les salutations faites. Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

Les deux garçons demandèrent du Whisky pur-feu et la mère de famille appela son Elfe de Maison afin qu'il les serve.

\- Merci, dit Harry à la créature.

L'Elfe s'inclina, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par la marque de politesse.

\- Eh bien voilà qu'il remercie les serviteurs, marmonna Lucius.

Même si cela avait été dit à voix basse, Harry entendit parfaitement de même que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Lucius, tu m'as promis de ne pas être désagréable, rappela Narcissa.

Voilà que la soirée promettait, Harry avait déjà hâte qu'elle soit terminée.

\- Alors Harry, vous êtes en congé si je me souviens bien de ce que vous m'aviez dit à votre dernière visite ? demanda la mère de famille avec gentillesse.

\- Oui, Madame Malefoy, pour deux semaines.

\- Pas de Madame Malefoy, Harry. Vous faites partie de la famille à présent, dit-elle avec une chaleur qui surprit le jeune homme.

Il avait encore en mémoire son air pincé, comme si on lui avait mis de la bouse de dragon devant le nez lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de 1994. Bien sûr, son image de la mère de Drago s'était adoucie lorsqu'elle avait menti pour lui, lors de la bataille. Il avait vu en elle une mère qui aimait sincèrement son fils et il avait du respect pour elle par rapport à ça.

Il s'était alors imaginé une femme détestable avec tout le monde sauf avec son enfant mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, après tout.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais venir m'aider à organiser votre réception ? proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Notre réception ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien oui ! Vous vous êtes mariés à l'étranger, il faut bien organiser quelque chose ici pour réunir vos amis, vos proches et les gens importants, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Drago ne lui avait pas parlé de ça ! Cependant, après un regard dans sa direction, il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Ah les garçons…, déplora Narcissa en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Maman, une telle réception n'est pas…, commença Drago.

\- Oh non ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ce plaisir ! Déjà que je ne t'ai pas vu te marier.

Elle semblait tellement triste que le cœur d'Harry se serra. Sa mère ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, mais il imaginait bien qu'elle aurait eu le même genre de réaction et si organiser cette stupide réception à laquelle il n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister lui faisait plaisir, eh bien, qu'elle le fasse. Il ferait un effort.

\- Maman, nous n'avons jamais parlé de…

\- Ça va, Drago, il s'agit simplement d'une soirée, intervint Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa les sourcils en regardant le Survivant.

\- Merci, Harry, vous au moins, vous semblez raisonnable. Petit ingrat, dit-elle à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Tu viens de te faire avoir comme un débutant, tu en as conscience ? lui souffla Drago à l'oreille alors que sa mère disparaissait pour prendre un parchemin et une plume.

\- Elle avait l'air si triste…

\- Oui, c'est un de ses dons.

Harry haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait au final. Tout ceci ne rimait à rien, une soirée ou non n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, mis à part quelques réflexions désagréables de Lucius à l'énoncé des personnes que voulait inviter Harry. Le Survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte du Square Grimmaurd passées.

\- Ce n'était pas si éprouvant, s'amusa Drago en massant les épaules de l'autre homme.

Harry ferma les yeux de bien-être et se laissa doucement aller contre l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de tes parents. J'ai passé la soirée sur mes gardes.

\- Tu avais peur que mon père t'attaque avant la fin ? railla Drago.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'avais juste peur que ça dégénère en dispute.

\- Tu as été d'un calme olympien, le félicita Drago en embrassant tendrement son cou.

Ce geste eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Harry qui s'éloigna d'un bond.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Drago, apparemment surpris de sa réaction.

\- Non, non, aucun problème, je vais juste monter me coucher, éluda Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils et le suivit dans les escaliers.

\- Je rêve ou tu me fuis ?

Harry soupira tout en s'arrêtant en haut des marches. Il était vrai que depuis ce fameux mariage, il avait évité de se retrouver aussi proche de lui. Avant, il pouvait se dire qu'ils n'étaient que des amants qui prenaient du bon temps, mais s'ils faisaient quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui, il ferait l'amour à son mari. Cette idée le perturbait fortement.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, avoua Harry.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- C'est… On est mariés maintenant et…

\- Normalement, si tu dois avoir des scrupules dans ce registre, ce serait plutôt avant et pas après, railla le jeune homme.

\- Ecoute, je ne dis pas que c'est logique mais… Tout a changé ces derniers temps. On se retrouve mariés à jouer au parfait petit couple… Coucher avec toi ce serait comme rendre ça un peu… trop vrai.

Contre toute attente, l'ancien Serpentard ne se vexa pas. Il passa aux côtés d'Harry en le frôlant et lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Harry alla dans la sienne en soupirant. Si Drago décidait de l'allumer, il ne donnait pas cher de sa détermination…

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveillé très tard et avait constaté avec effroi que Drago en avait fait autant. Le seul ennui c'était qu'ils étaient attendus au Terrier pour le déjeuner et qu'ils auraient du mal à être à l'heure alors qu'ils devaient encore se préparer tous les deux.

Harry prit un café, Drago un thé, en vitesse, puis Harry remonta pour prendre sa douche. Une fois fait, il entreprit de se coiffer, de se brosser les dents, une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque Drago entra dans la salle d'eau, complètement nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ?

\- Eh bien, je prends ma douche, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sorte ?

\- Tu étais tout affolé parce que nous risquions d'être en retard et maintenant, tu me reproches d'essayer de gagner du temps ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais retourna à ses occupations. Il savait pertinemment que son amant ne faisait pas ça pour gagner du temps mais juste pour le provoquer.

La théorie d'Harry se vérifia très vite lorsque Drago ne ferma pas le rideau de la baignoire et commença à faire de nombreux va-et-vient sur sa verge tout en regardant l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Drago, arrête ça ! fulmina Harry.

\- L'hygiène, c'est quelque chose de très important.

Le Survivant grogna et tenta de s'arracher à la vision divine de Drago sous la douche, mais il ne put que gémir lorsque celui-ci se mit de dos et se pencha légèrement pour qu'il ait une vision imprenable sur son intimité.

\- Et merde ! s'exclama Harry en détachant sa serviette qui tomba au sol avant de rejoindre Drago dans la douche.

\- C'était tellement facile que j'ai presque de la peine pour toi, s'amusa Drago.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Harry avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Ils étaient trop pressés pour vraiment prendre le temps. De plus, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait, Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité tant il avait envie de lui. Il n'avait donc pas la patience de le parcourir en long et en large.

Ainsi, le Survivant retourna Drago et le prépara rapidement mais efficacement avant d'entrer en lui. Ils gémirent de plaisir à l'unisson et adoptèrent une cadence rapide. Le jeune homme tenait les hanches de l'ancien Serpentard et embrassait son épaule tendrement. Il savait très bien qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Il vit son amant se redresser légèrement et tourner la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux alors qu'Harry accélérait un peu plus jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance. Dans un état second, il songea tout de même à Drago et s'empara de son sexe pour y faire des va-et-vient énergiques jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se laisse aller à l'orgasme.

\- Là, on va forcément être en retard, souffla Harry en s'appuyant contre Drago.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait ton prude hier soir.

Harry lança un regard exaspéré à Drago mais n'ajouta rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'activent.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du repas chez les Malefoy ?**

**De l'idée de Narcissa ?**

**Du fait que Drago n'est pas rusé pour rien parce que Narcissa est pas mal aussi dans son genre XD**

**Enfin voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mercredi (si tout va bien).**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Bizzz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une fois de plus, j'ai oublié de publier mais pas qu'une fois... Bref, me voilà avec toutes mes excuses !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus attendre !**

* * *

Rra :

Rwell : Oui, c'est trop facile pour les Malefoy avec Harry XD Merci beaucoup.

Fleur d'Ange: Dans leur cas, oui, elle doit le savoir mais je t'avoue qu'en 10 chapitres, j'ai pas approfondi chaque personnage XD Merci à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

En ce troisième jour de septembre, Harry et Drago se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, main dans la main. Ils faisaient régulièrement ce genre de sortie en public à la demande de l'ancien Serpentard. Il fallait, selon lui, donner de la crédibilité à leur mensonge.

Harry le soupçonnait d'en profiter car au final, tout le monde semblait habitué à leur couple. Si cela en avait choqué plus d'un lors des premiers articles, à présent, ça ne faisait plus de vagues. Harry ne recevait plus aucune lettre lui demandant s'il avait perdu l'esprit et Drago ne recevait plus de menaces. D'ailleurs, même la presse ne parlait plus d'eux et ça, Harry en était plus qu'heureux.

Malgré tout, il se pliait aux exigences de Drago sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait. Quelque part, ça lui plaisait de passer du temps avec lui et lui permettait d'être tendre tout en se cachant derrière l'excuse parfaite que leur mensonge leur donnait.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à se prêter au jeu. Il se souvenait encore de ses réticences alors que son époux l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse pendant le mariage de Théo et d'Hermione. Cependant, le pire pour lui fut la réception organisée par Narcissa, une semaine après l'union de sa meilleure amie. Là, ils avaient été le centre de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Autant dire qu'après ces deux événements, les promenades main dans la main lui semblaient facile.

Soudain, le Survivant se figea en voyant qui venait dans leur direction. Sans attendre, Harry tira Drago et l'entraîna dans le premier magasin à leur portée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'exclama Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas mais regarda par la vitrine et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Olivier passa devant la devanture sans les voir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation, le voir le bouleversait toujours autant. Pire même, si les fois d'avant il s'était contenté de regarder ailleurs en faisant mine de ne pas le voir, là, la présence de Drago l'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à son ex petit-ami de dire quelque chose de désobligeant à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Drago, compatissant.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revivre leurs pires moments et de s'en vouloir car quelque part, c'était de sa faute.

\- Viens, rentrons, décida Drago en entraînant Harry à l'extérieur de la boutique.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et retournèrent chez eux. Sans un mot, Harry monta et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Drago le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa au bord de son lit.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Harry soupira. Oui, probablement qu'il devait. Après tout, c'était à cause de cette histoire qu'il refusait de se donner plus à Drago et qu'ils étaient contraints de jouer cette comédie. De plus, il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas en parler à d'autres personnes.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de déballer tout ça dans l'immédiat. Là, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. D'oublier pendant quelques instants et il savait déjà comment s'y prendre. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Harry se redressa et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Drago avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de l'entraîner avec lui pour s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Je te promets que je te raconterais plus tard mais là, tout de suite, fais-moi oublier, s'il te plaît.

Drago plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles d'Harry comme pour être certain de ce que son amant lui demandait et l'ancien Gryffondor sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde sans avoir eu à user de mots. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

Doucement, il sentit les mains du jeune homme parcourir son torse par-dessus son tee-shirt avant de passer au-dessous et de le lui retirer. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent sa bouche pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou, puis dériva vers son torse.

Il n'avait jamais laissé le contrôle à Drago. Il avait bêtement cru que ça lui permettrait de dompter ses sentiments et de ne pas se laisser submerger par eux. Certes, il avait réussi à se taire mais au fond, ça n'avait rien changé et en plus, il s'était privé de sensations incroyables.

Les doigts de l'ancien Serpentard descendirent jusqu'à arriver à son pantalon qu'il défit et enleva en même temps que son boxer. Les mains de Drago caressèrent ensuite les mollets puis les cuisses et Harry se tendit d'anticipation alors que son amant se rapprochait de son membre durci, mais celui-ci l'évita tout en regardant le jeune homme avec un sourire provocant.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié petit lion, s'amusa Drago.

\- Pas autant que toi lorsque je me vengerais si tu ne fais pas rapidement quelque chose, rétorqua Harry, le souffle court à cause de son excitation.

Avec un air plein d'arrogance, Drago passa sa langue sur le sexe d'Harry et le fit gémir. Le jeune homme sentit ensuite ses lèvres le prendre presque entièrement. Ce que lui faisait son partenaire était tellement bon qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser et en même temps, il en voulait toujours plus.

L'ancien Serpentard continua son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit au bord du gouffre mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la délivrance, il sentit un doigt caresser son entrée. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette position datait d'il y a plus d'un an et encore, il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était sa première fois avec Drago et ils avaient beaucoup bu… Avant ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé mais là, il en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas tout contrôler en cet instant, bien au contraire.

Le doigt de son amant entra en lui et il se souvint très clairement de la raison pour laquelle il ne raffolait pas d'être pénétré. Pourtant, il voulait continuer. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire apprécier cela, c'était bien Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard le prépara avec application si bien que, malgré ses appréhensions, Harry le supplia de venir en lui.

Pourtant, même s'il le voulait, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur lorsque son amant le pénétra.

Pour tenter de se distraire, Harry rapprocha le visage de son partenaire du sien et l'embrassa tandis que l'une des mains de Drago commença à caresser son sexe qui avait bien perdu de sa vigueur. Finalement, son amant fut totalement enfoui en lui et après quelques va-et-vient, il toucha sa prostate, faisant passer la douleur loin derrière le plaisir.

\- Plus vite, lui intima Harry, le souffle saccadé.

Et Drago accéléra avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Le Survivant ressentait des tas de choses à la fois. Le ravissement par rapport à ce que son amant lui faisait, la joie de ce qu'ils partageaient en ce moment-même, et le bien-être d'avoir lâché prise même s'il savait déjà que ça ne durerait pas.

\- Harry…, lui susurra Drago avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et profonds, et l'ancien Gryffondor savait qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de se toucher pour jouir. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires de son amant sur sa prostate eurent raison de lui et il se laissa aller avec l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir.

Drago le suivit quelques coups de rein plus tard et s'écroula sur lui, transpirant. Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la clavicule d'Harry et de glisser à ses côtés.

Le Survivant se promit de lui laisser plus souvent les commandes car même si les débuts avaient été quelque peu désagréables, il avait vraiment pris son pied. Drago était un amant attentionné bien plus qu'il le laissait paraître.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- Au fait que tu es vraiment un coup d'enfer, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Drago Malefoy, l'essayer c'est devenir accro, railla le jeune homme avec un sourire plein d'arrogance.

\- Et voilà, il suffit que tu parles pour tuer la magie, déclara Harry avant d'éclater de rire, accompagné de son amant.

Un silence agréable s'étira avant qu'Harry ne se remémore sa promesse. Il devait révéler à Drago tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Olivier.

.

\- Je pense que depuis que nous avons appris à nous connaître, tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur de la presse ? questionna Harry.

\- En effet, répondit Drago les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Avec Olivier, on se prenait souvent la tête à ce sujet. Là où moi j'essayais de les fuir et que je m'efforçais de ne pas faire de déclarations, lui, c'était tout l'inverse. Evidemment, ça a commencé à créer des tensions. Je n'avais aucune envie que ma vie privée soit étalée dans les journaux mais régulièrement, des articles sortaient avec des détails que seul lui pouvait connaître en dehors de moi.

En effet, Drago se souvenait de cette période. Harry était souvent contrarié à cette époque en raison des nombreux articles. Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble mais déjà à ce moment-là, l'ancien Serpentard ressentait une attirance pour son ancien ennemi et donc, il s'était montré particulièrement observateur.

\- Je n'ai pas tardé à me rendre compte qu'en plus de parler aux journalistes, c'était lui qui les informait sur certains de nos déplacements. Notre relation s'est rapidement détériorée et j'ai voulu le quitter mais à ce moment-là, il s'est fait attaquer par un fou furieux.

Ça aussi il le savait. La presse en avait beaucoup parlé. Le Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch du Club de Flaquemare avait été agressé à la sortie d'un de ses entraînements par un fan jaloux et détraqué du Survivant.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai renoncé à mon désir de le quitter. Il était blessé et en plus, à cause de moi. Il a été obligé de renoncer à sa carrière suite à cette agression. Je m'en voulais tellement si tu savais…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable du comportement des gens. L'agresseur de Dubois était juste détraqué… D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été retrouvé, non ?

\- En effet. Le bureau des Aurors a enquêté quelques semaines avant de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

L'agression avait tout de même eu des conséquences lourdes pour Dubois avec l'arrêt forcé de sa carrière. De plus, ça touchait le grand Harry Potter de près. Le Ministère aurait dû vouloir éclaircir cette situation de toute ses forces, les connaissant.

\- Si je n'avais pas moi-même été Auror, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais su mais j'ai appris que c'était une demande d'Olivier. Il était allé trouver l'Auror en charge du dossier en lui disant qu'il souhaitait passer à autre chose et donc, que l'enquête soit clause.

Drago fronça les sourcils, trouvant cette requête étrange. Une fois la déposition faite, les investigations des Aurors n'auraient pas gêné Dubois.

\- J'ai donc enquêté moi-même, en toute discrétion, et j'ai fini par connaître la vérité.

L'ancien Serpentard vit tout de suite qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aborder ce qui faisait souffrir son amant.

\- L'agresseur avait en fait été payé par Olivier en personne. Il savait que j'étais sur le point de le quitter et sa carrière allait se terminer à cause d'une vieille blessure au genou qui commençait à le faire souffrir. Il s'était mis en tête qu'en simulant cette agression, non seulement il attirerait l'attention sur lui mais en plus, il se ferait plaindre par rapport à la fin de sa carrière…

\- Et surtout, il savait pertinemment que tu ne le laisserais pas tomber alors qu'il avait été blessé, soi-disant par un de tes fans de surcroît.

\- C'est ça. Je t'épargne les détails de notre discussion lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais tout découvert. Il était comme fou, il ne cessait de hurler que tout était de ma faute et que je me cachais derrière des excuses pour partir…

\- Des excuses ? demanda Drago.

\- Il était persuadé que je le quittais parce que j'étais attiré par… quelqu'un, expliqua Harry, les joues rougissantes.

Drago releva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, il avait très bien compris qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire « par toi » mais il décida de ne pas relever. Le braquer alors qu'il se livrait enfin à lui ne serait pas constructif.

\- Et c'était vrai ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Harry, toujours aussi gêné.

\- Mais encore ? insista Drago, amusé par la réponse évasive.

\- J'étais bien attiré par quelqu'un mais je pense que si ma relation avec Olivier n'avait pas été au plus mal depuis plusieurs mois, ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Je le quittais à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

L'ancien Serpentard acquiesça, compréhensif.

\- Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire.

Drago tourna et retourna ce qu'il venait d'apprendre plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait plus voulu de relation sérieuse ? Il avait beau prendre les choses sous tous les angles, il n'arrivait pas à établir le lien entre les deux.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? finit-il par demander.

C'était la seule raison qui lui était venue. Non pas qu'elle était valable mais connaissant Harry, il était plus que probable que ce soit ça. De plus, ça concordait tout à fait à ce qu'avait dit Hermione des mois plus tôt.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Mais… C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Non, ça n'a rien de ridicule ! s'emporta Harry en se redressant. C'est à cause de ma notoriété s'il est devenu accro à la célébrité et c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas fait attention à sa détresse qu'il a pu en venir à de telles extrémités.

\- Harry, si…

\- C'est bon, Malefoy, laisse-moi seul s'il-te-plaît, le coupa Harry.

Drago ne chercha pas à insister. Harry n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Il devait s'y prendre autrement. Il allait chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire comprendre à son amant qu'il n'était responsable de rien dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Et voilà, comme vous avez pu le lire, on ne voit pas le repas chez les Weasley ni la réception. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ?**

**Enfin, il y a tout de même des réponses à la question que beaucoup se posaient depuis le début : Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Olivier pour avoir autant traumatisé Harry.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Bizzz à toutes et à tous et à mercredi prochain, promis !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà le jour attendu, pour une fois et pourtant, c'était pas gagné !**

**J'ai cassé l'écran de mon pc portable il y a quelques jours et je viens tout juste de recevoir celui de rechange. Si jamais ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de vous publier le chapitre car je n'aurais pas pu me servir de mon ordinateur. Enfin bref, voilà ;)**

**Je suis désolé pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. J'avais commencé à le faire mais je ne sais pas si c'était le site ou moi qui buggais mais je n'y suis plus arrivé. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews que je lis toujours avec plaisir et attention. J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira et il n'y en aura plus que deux par la suite, ça passe vite !**

**Alors, évidement, comme cette histoire ne compte que dix chapitres, je me suis concentré sur le couple, l'essentiel de leur couple pour être plus précise. Au final, on voit très peu les autres et j'ai zappé certains passages qui peut-être vous semblaient important comme la réception ou le dîner chez les Weasley mais si les scènes auraient été marrantes ou émouvantes, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement utiles au développement de leur relation et ça aurait rallongé l'histoire. J'aurais pu la faire un peu plus longue vous allez me dire, c'est vrai mais dès que je l'ai commencé, j'ai voulu m'en tenir à dix chapitres. J'avais besoin d'une histoire courte, plutôt simple, après celle des potions ;)**

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les révélations d'Harry, et Drago avait cherché quelque chose sur son histoire avec Olivier sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Il avait usé des contacts de son père pour retrouver la trace de l'homme qui avait été payé pour l'agression, mais il n'avait rien appris de plus que ce que son mari lui avait dit.

\- Oh par Salazar, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'exclama Théo, exaspéré.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Drago, surpris.

\- Je te parle depuis dix bonnes minutes et je suis certain que tu ne peux pas me répéter un traître mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire.

\- Oh ça va, ça peut arriver d'être distrait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sauf que dans ton cas, ça fait des semaines que tu sembles ailleurs. Si tu avais un sourire béat, je me dirais que c'est une bonne chose, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! exigea le jeune homme.

Drago aurait vraiment aimé se confier à son meilleur ami. Il savait que Théo était quelqu'un de fiable et qu'il garderait ce qu'il lui dirait pour lui. Seulement, lui aussi l'était et il ne lui appartenait pas de partager les secrets d'un autre, surtout pas ceux d'Harry. Mais c'était vraiment dommage car il aurait pu lui être de bon conseil.

Sous ses airs calmes et gentils, Théo était un véritable stratège et il aurait sans aucun doute pu lui donner des idées.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, avoua Drago à contrecœur.

\- Mais tu en as envie, devina l'autre.

\- En effet.

Théo parut pensif quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Eh bien, sans me dire vraiment de quoi il retourne, tu pourrais peut-être me confier ce qui te tracasse ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider.

\- Mettons que tu chercherais à connaître des détails sur quelqu'un…, commença Drago.

\- Quel genre de détails ? Ses passions ? Ses vices ? Son enfance ?

\- Justement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi chercher. Je voudrais juste prouver à une personne que cette autre personne a toujours été telle qu'il l'a connue et que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a transformée.

Là, Théo ricana en se penchant légèrement en avant pour parler plus près de Drago et ainsi, être plus discret.

\- Tu es tellement maladroit dans ta façon de formuler les choses que ça en est affligeant. Du coup, je ne peux que comprendre qu'il s'agit d'Harry et de ce fait, je suppose que tu cherches des informations sur Olivier Dubois.

\- Mais… Comment… ?

\- Je ne sais rien de particulier en dehors du fait que le sujet est tabou lorsque Harry est là et qu'Hermione ne m'a pas tout dit.

Eh oui, une fois de plus, Théo montrait à quel point il était intuitif et intelligent.

\- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de fouiller dans son passé amoureux…, reprit le meilleur ami de Drago.

\- Son passé amoureux partage mon lit à l'occasion et tu peux me croire, je l'ai fouillé dans tous les sens du terme, répondit Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

Théo leva les yeux, amusé par l'allusion salace, mais aussi dépité.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ses relations passées ne se limitent qu'à Harry.

C'était une très bonne idée et il se sentait un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bon, il fallait dire qu'il se sentait un peu trop concerné pour avoir le recul nécessaire.

\- Je vais demander au contact de mon père de trouver des informations, annonça Drago.

\- Décidément, l'amour te rend presque aussi idiot que Ron Weasley, se moqua Théo. Olivier Dubois était un joueur de Quidditch célèbre. Tu trouveras des infos dans les vieux exemplaires de Sorcière Hebdo.

Drago bougonna quelques secondes à cause de la critique mais ne chercha pas à répliquer sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une boutade et qu'il n'avait pas tort. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, il perdait un petit peu les pédales, autant que ses capacités.

Le soir même, il se rendit dans les locaux du magazine et demanda un accès aux archives des anciens numéros. Il chercha dans ceux datant d'avant la relation entre Harry et Dubois et trouva plusieurs noms.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre contact avec chacun d'entre eux en espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait prouver à Harry qu'il n'était en rien responsable des actes de son ex petit-ami.

.

Drago mit trois jours pour contacter et rencontrer les trois relations que Dubois avait eues avant Harry. Il l'avait fait de la plus ancienne à la plus récente et l'expression : « garder le meilleur pour la fin » prenait tout son sens à présent.

Les deux premiers lui avaient déjà révélé quelques trucs intéressants. Déjà, ils avaient pu tous deux lui dire que la manie d'Olivier de prévenir lui-même les médias de ses déplacements ne datait pas de son histoire avec Harry. Ensuite, parmi eux, il y avait deux joueurs de Quidditch connus et un ancien chanteur d'un groupe célèbre qu'il avait quitté peu après la séparation dudit groupe.

Le dernier, qui jouait pour les Flèches d'Appleby avait cependant été le plus intéressant. Il avait parlé d'une véritable obsession de Dubois pour la célébrité et il avait conclu en lui disant qu'il l'avait quitté juste après avoir lu l'article qui confirmait l'homosexualité d'Harry.

Si avec ça son mari ne percutait toujours pas qu'il n'était pas l'origine des rêves de gloire de son ex petit-ami, alors rien ne le pourrait.

\- Seriez-vous d'accord pour répéter tout ça devant quelqu'un ? demanda Drago.

\- Qui ça peut bien intéresser ? Ok, il n'est pas net mais ce n'est pas non plus un danger, se moqua l'autre.

\- Non, par quelqu'un, j'entendais Harry.

\- Harry Potter ? En quoi ça pourrait lui être utile ? Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un bon moment. D'ailleurs, vous devez bien le savoir puisque vous vous êtes mariés.

Drago se retint de soupirer d'agacement. En quoi était-ce compliqué de faire ce qui était demandé ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé de l'argent ou une implication dans une œuvre quelconque… Non, il devait juste parler à Harry.

\- Le pourquoi importe peu, non ? Alors, pouvez-vous le faire ?

L'homme sembla pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça ne me coûte rien alors, oui, pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre.

L'ancien Serpentard le remercia et ensemble, ils partirent pour le Square Grimmaurd. Harry les écouta avec attention et ne dit pas un mot en dehors des formules de politesse.

.

Lorsque l'homme quitta la maison, Harry se laissa aller dans le canapé et soupira lourdement. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler ses pensées.

\- Alors, tu vois bien que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu t'es mêlé de ce qui ne te regardait pas, lâcha sèchement Harry.

\- Ça me regarde un peu tout de même, répondit Drago.

\- Puis qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas payé pour me dire ça ? s'entêta le Survivant.

Là, il vit clairement le regard noir que lui adressa son amant. En réalité, il ne pensait pas que Drago ait inventé tout ça. Il croyait ce que l'homme lui avait dit mais pour le moment, il n'était pas en capacité d'analyser les choses. Il avait besoin de temps et heureusement pour lui, son mari le comprenait.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit et te laisser seul, décida l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle Drago venait de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait mieux. La culpabilité était toujours là, mais pour la première fois depuis la fin de son histoire avec Olivier, il avait conscience qu'il ne devrait pas la ressentir. C'était déjà un bon début.

.

Harry mit presque un mois à traiter tout ce qu'il avait appris par l'ex d'Olivier et à se décider à avancer.

A présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas comment le dire à Drago. Il avait envie de former un vrai couple avec lui mais en repartant de zéro. Il voulait l'inviter à sortir, le découvrir, vraiment et inversement. Il voulait tout ce qu'il avait refusé d'avoir jusqu'à présent mais il voulait que ça se fasse normalement, pas à pas.

Seulement, ils étaient mariés et vivaient ensemble. La situation n'avait rien de normal. Il souhaitait donc demander à Drago de quitter le Square Grimmaurd pour qu'ils puissent démarrer une relation, repartir de zéro. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que son amant prenne très mal cette demande.

C'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le cabinet d'Hermione. Il avait besoin de se confier afin de savoir si elle le comprenait ou non.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Drago. Il sait que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces dernières années et je pense qu'il saura te comprendre et se montrer patient, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Je me suis tellement mal comporté avec lui et pendant plus d'un an…

\- Il est resté malgré tout.

\- Oui mais… Tu ne crois pas que ma demande pourrait être la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Ça me paraît peu probable. Avec tout ce qu'il a accepté depuis que vous vous fréquentez, il serait idiot de lâcher alors que tu te sens prêt à lui offrir une vraie relation.

Le Survivant soupira, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas vraiment tort. Ce soir, il parlerait avec Drago et il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

.

Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans la cuisine devant un verre de Whisky. Drago était tendu, son amant lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent et il avait compris que cela concernait leur avenir. Allait-il lui dire qu'il se sentait prêt à avancer ? Avec ou sans lui ? Ou au contraire, allait-il lui dire que ça ne changeait rien ?

\- Je voudrais que tu déménages, commença Harry.

Drago eut l'impression que son cœur se glaçait et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur.

\- Euh… Non, non, se reprit Harry. Enfin, si. Je voudrais vraiment que tu déménages, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus te voir ou que tout doit s'arrêter entre nous.

Maintenant, Drago était perplexe. Il savait qu'Harry cherchait à lui dire quelque chose mais il ne saisissait pas le message.

\- Ecoute, Potter, respire, prends ton temps mais essaie d'être plus clair car là, je ne comprends rien.

Ledit Potter grimaça et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Olivier. J'ai été idiot de me punir depuis notre séparation et je suis décidé à mettre tout ça derrière moi.

Drago acquiesça, Harry était bien plus clair même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour eux deux.

\- Je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi. Seulement, je voudrais que ça se fasse étape par étape.

Enfin, l'ancien Serpentard comprit. Son amant voulait repartir de zéro et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait que Drago quitte la maison.

\- Bon sang, Harry, tu ne pouvais pas commencer par là au lieu de me demander de déménager sans crier gare ?! s'exclama Drago prit entre l'irritation et le soulagement.

Le Survivant eut la bonne idée de prendre un air penaud.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

\- Je vois ça ! se moqua Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je voudrais qu'on apprenne ou qu'on réapprenne, plutôt, à se découvrir. Qu'on évolue doucement et qu'on fasse toutes ces choses qu'on n'a jamais faites ensemble, tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, répondit Drago avec indulgence.

Harry lui offrit un sourire soulagé et ils se levèrent en même temps avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je vais prendre mes affaires et retourner dans mon appartement. Une chance que je ne l'aie pas rendu !

\- Oui, une chance, approuva Harry.

\- Pour ceux qui pensent qu'il s'agit d'un mariage d'amour nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'on prend nos distances suite à une grosse dispute mais qu'on ne se sépare pas. Ça reste vague et c'est assez proche de la réalité. Quant à ceux qui savent, eh bien, nous dirons la vérité.

Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête et étreignit l'autre homme.

\- Merci pour ta patience et merci d'être aussi compréhensif.

\- J'ai tenu jusque-là, ce que tu me demandes n'est rien comparé au reste, répondit Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Drago alla préparer ses affaires pour regagner son appartement. Même si pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de faire marche arrière, il savait que c'était pour mieux avancer, ensemble.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Un pas en arrière mais pour le plus grand bien, non ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Je vous laisse et vous dit à mercredi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**Bizzz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Me voilà avec un jour de retard mais c'est presque une tradition depuis un moment...**

**Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec le temps en ce moment.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dis à très vite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le couple commença d'abord à informer leur entourage de leur décision de vivre séparément. Comme convenu, ils racontèrent à leurs amis proches, ceux qui savaient que le mariage résultait d'une nuit de beuverie, qu'ils voulaient repartir de zéro, sur des bases saines.

Tous les encouragèrent et trouvèrent l'idée bonne. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de les observer ensemble et ils savaient qu'il y avait toujours eu plus que du sexe entre eux. Hermione et Ron étaient les deux seuls qui connaissaient toute l'histoire et la raison qui faisait qu'Harry avait toujours refusé de s'engager. Ils étaient heureux de voir qu'à présent, leur meilleur ami était prêt à avancer, et ils l'avaient confié à Drago.

Pour les autres, comme les parents de Drago ou les Weasley, la nouvelle avait été surprenante. Narcissa avait insisté auprès de son fils pour qu'il fasse des efforts et qu'il retourne auprès de son époux, mais Drago avait coupé court en lui disant que ça s'arrangerait certainement mieux avec du temps.

Maintenant que tout était réglé au niveau de leurs proches, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se concentrer sur leur couple. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait prendre les devants en invitant Harry à dîner ou plutôt attendre qu'il le fasse. Après tout, le désir de tout recommencer en prenant son temps venait de lui et il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il hésita ainsi pendant deux jours avant de recevoir un hibou de la part de son mari. Celui-ci lui demandait s'il était disponible le lendemain soir pour un restaurant en tête-à-tête. Le jeune homme répondit au dos du parchemin et lui envoya sa réponse par retour de hibou.

Dans la soirée, il revit le même volatile portant le même papier sauf qu'il y avait toutes les informations nécessaires à la soirée du lendemain. Harry passerait le chercher à son appartement à dix-neuf heures et ils iraient dîner dans un restaurant moldu de sa connaissance.

.

Le temps de leur rendez-vous arriva rapidement et Harry se sentait bêtement nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient tout juste de faire connaissance. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils couchaient ensemble et ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois en public pour vendre leur mensonge. Sa nervosité n'avait rien de logique.

A dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, Harry regarda une dernière fois son reflet et après un dernier soupir, il quitta sa demeure pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, lieu où se trouvait l'appartement de Drago.

Il sonna et entendit le cliquetis de la porte, signe que son partenaire n'était pas encore prêt et qu'il souhaitait le voir monter. Il pénétra dans le salon de Drago et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il patienta une dizaine de minutes, assis sur le canapé, avant de le voir apparaître.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une urgence à l'hôpital.

\- Pas de soucis.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire avant qu'Harry ne se lève et qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

Le dîner fut délicieux, mais la nervosité d'Harry ne l'avait pas quitté et les discussions avec Drago avaient été rares en dehors de quelques banalités.

\- Tu veux qu'on se promène un peu avant de rentrer ? proposa Harry en tâchant d'avoir l'air assuré.

L'ancien Serpentard lui répondit d'un simple acquiescement et ils déambulèrent dans Londres jusqu'à arriver au London Bridge où ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer la Tamise, les coudes posés sur le pont, côté à côte.

\- Bon, c'est vraiment ridicule, finit par dire Drago en se redressant.

Harry tourna son regard vers le jeune homme et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, avoua Harry.

\- Il y a que tu te mets bien trop la pression, répondit Drago.

\- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas volontaire, tu sais.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il faut que tu te dises que tout ça, c'est juste parce que tu le veux. On a beau faire comme si on se découvrait, il n'empêche que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on couche ensemble et nous avons vécu plusieurs mois sous le même toit. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, ça prouve bien qu'il y a des sentiments forts entre nous alors cesse de te monter la tête tout seul.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et bizarrement, il se sentit un peu moins nerveux. Il ne savait toujours pas expliquer d'où lui était venue cette peur, mais Drago avait raison, il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi stressé.

\- Ceci dit, pour que ça ne se reproduise pas au prochain rendez-vous, je propose d'oublier les restaurants chics, ce n'est clairement pas fait pour te mettre en confiance, s'amusa Drago.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis plus dans mon élément chez McDonald's !

\- Mc quoi ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard, perplexe.

\- Un fast-food… Enfin, peu importe, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air toujours curieux de son mari.

Harry se rapprocha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et le peu d'appréhension qu'il ressentait encore s'envola comme par magie.

\- Ça a peut-être mal commencé mais ça finit plutôt bien, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Drago avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le couple retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse et se sépara devant la porte de Drago après un dernier baiser.

La prochaine fois, ce serait à l'ancien Serpentard de choisir leurs activités et ça convenait parfaitement à Harry. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait tout pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans une situation aussi gênante qu'aujourd'hui.

.

Drago attendait devant l'entrée du stade de Quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill qu'Harry le rejoigne. Il s'agissait de son équipe préférée et ils allaient affronter les Harpies de Holyhead.

Le jeune homme avait un abonnement qui lui permettait d'assister à tous les matchs de son équipe préférée avec la personne de son choix, donc il n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir des places. De plus, comme un Malefoy ne regardait jamais à la dépense, ils avaient droit aux loges VIP qui leur permettraient de regarder le match sans avoir à souffrir du froid.

\- Ah enfin, tu es là ! s'exclama Drago en voyant Harry venir vers lui.

\- Désolé, cette fois c'est moi qui ai eu une urgence.

Après une hésitation de la part de l'ancien Gryffondor, Drago prit les choses en main et l'embrassa.

\- Allez, viens, on va finir par manquer le début.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le stade et prirent la direction des tribunes VIP. Drago leur commanda une Bièraubeurre et ils s'installèrent à leurs places désignées.

\- Dis, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir choisi un match entre ces deux équipes pour notre second rendez-vous ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je sais déjà que tu supportes les Tornades et moi, je supporte les Harpies, rappela Harry.

\- Oui, juste parce que ton ex fait partie de l'équipe. Ce sont les Frelons de Wimbourne que tu supportes vraiment, le contredit Drago.

\- Tu sais toujours tout, râla Harry en se renfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés.

L'ancien Serpentard ricana et embrassa son mari tendrement juste avant que les équipes ne fassent leur entrée. Le match dura plus de trois heures et se termina par la victoire de l'équipe que Drago supportait.

\- Je les plains tout de même, dit Harry une fois sortis du stade. Il fait un froid de canard.

Drago resserra son écharpe autour de son cou lui aussi avait froid. Il consulta sa montre et grimaça en voyant qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées. Ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver un restaurant qui servait encore à cette heure-ci.

\- Viens, je sais où on peut manger, dit Harry après que Drago lui ait confié sa crainte.

Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle à l'écart, proche de King's Cross, et l'ancien Serpentard suivit son mari jusqu'au McDonald. Il put enfin voir ce qu'étaient un fast-food et sut au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas le genre de restauration qu'il appréciait. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable et commanda un menu avec un hamburger, des frites et une boisson.

\- Où sont les couverts ? demanda Drago en regardant autour de lui.

\- On ne mange pas ça avec des couverts, s'amusa Harry.

Drago haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner plus de raison à son époux de rire de lui. Après avoir terminé, ils firent un détour par les toilettes pour se laver les mains et quittèrent le restaurant.

\- Alors, tu as aimé ? demanda Harry une fois à l'extérieur.

\- Ma foi, ce n'était pas mauvais et ça dépanne bien lorsqu'il est tard, mais…

\- Mais tu préfères les restaurants chics, railla l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Juste ceux qui ont des couverts, rétorqua Drago la tête haute.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Encore une fois, ils se séparèrent devant la porte de Drago après un baiser passionné.

.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Harry et Drago se voyaient régulièrement et la gêne des premiers rendez-vous était bien loin derrière eux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient allés voir un film au cinéma et Harry avait adoré voir l'étonnement et l'émerveillement de Drago devant l'écran gigantesque. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il y avait eu le plaisir de la découverte car le film en lui-même avait été assez nul.

Après la séance, ils allèrent boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur avant de se rendre chez Harry pour le dîner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Drago, curieux.

\- Pâtes bolognaise, ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

Harry sortit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et commença à couper les oignons sous les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu peux couper les tomates si tu veux.

Harry sortit un couteau et une planche supplémentaire, puis son époux prit place à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils préparèrent la sauce et passèrent un moment agréable. Alors qu'Harry était en train de remplir une marmite d'eau, Drago coupa le robinet et lui fit poser ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Mais…, commença Harry, curieux de cette interruption.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que tu me faisais carrément craquer quand tu faisais la cuisine ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non, répondit Harry, flatté.

\- Tu as de la sauce, juste ici, dit Drago en pointant le menton du Survivant.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la bouche de Drago se posa à l'endroit désigné et dériva dans son cou en une pluie de baisers.

\- Hum, cette sauce a vraiment bon goût.

Harry lâcha un gémissement alors que les lèvres de son mari s'emparaient des siennes. Il se laissa entraîner contre la table de la cuisine et commença à déshabiller son partenaire.

Depuis leur accord, il ne s'était rien passé de sexuel entre eux et il admirait Drago pour avoir su respecter cette limite aussi longtemps. Après tout, il s'agissait de son idée et son mari avait été d'une patience exemplaire. A présent, il était certain d'avoir envie de Drago et non pas simplement envie de sexe.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et une fois de plus, Harry laissa le contrôle à Drago. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort en sentant les lèvres de son époux parcourir son corps, ses doigts qui le caressaient et le préparaient avec attention.

Comme la dernière fois, il ressentit de la douleur lors de la pénétration, mais elle fut très vite balayée par le plaisir lorsque Drago toucha sa prostate. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'atteignent la jouissance, presque simultanément.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry se sentait parfaitement bien en cet instant, mieux que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent dans des situations similaires. Pour la première fois, il se sentait léger. Plus de culpabilité, plus de blocage.

\- Je t'aime, finit par dire Harry en caressant la joue de Drago.

Le Survivant vit clairement la surprise dans les yeux de son mari, suivie très vite par de la joie et de la tendresse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il après quelques instants.

Après un dernier baiser, Harry se redressa et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux avant de se rhabiller et de reprendre la préparation du repas.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fait un grand pas en avant et il n'en ressentait pas la moindre la peur. Il se sentait juste heureux d'avoir enfin dit ces mots qu'il avait retenu si longtemps.

* * *

**Et voilà tout le monde !**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire.**

**La suivante est déjà écrite et fera 20 chapitres mais je pense attendre un peu pour la publier. Comme d'habitude, je préviendrais ici de la publication de la suivante ;)**

**Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis là ! Ponctuelle pour une fois XD**

**Je vous parlerais de la prochaine fanfic après le chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rwell : Je te remercie, du coup voilà, tu sais qu'il y aura plus d'infos sur la prochaine fanfic à la fin du chapitre. Bizzzz.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir porté une centaine de cartons depuis le début de la journée. Tout ça parce qu'Hermione était présente et qu'elle leur avait formellement interdit de faire appel à Kreattur pour qu'il les aide à déménager les affaires de Drago.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais autant d'affaires, se plaignit-il auprès de son époux.

\- C'est normal, je n'avais transporté que le strict nécessaire à notre retour de Las Vegas. Après tout, ce n'était que pour servir les apparences. Là, on emménage vraiment ensemble, alors je prends tout, expliqua-t-il en se laissant aller sur le lit.

Leur relation avait très bien évolué ces sept derniers mois et Harry avait fini par proposer à Drago d'emménager avec lui, pour de bon cette fois. De toute façon, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils passaient la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre sans discontinuer, ou presque.

\- Tu es au courant que si tu n'avais pas demandé son aide à Théo, Hermione ne serait pas venue et nous aurions déjà terminé grâce à ton Elfe ? demanda Drago.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit Harry, mécontent. Mais on aurait quand même pu se servir de nos baguettes.

\- Alors ça, jamais ! Il y a des objets très rares et très fragiles dans mes affaires et il est hors de question de prendre un tel risque.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

\- Que dirais-tu de transformer la pièce d'à côté en dressing ? questionna Drago après quelques minutes à vider les cartons.

Harry regarda la petite armoire qu'il avait dans sa chambre, quasiment pleine de ses propres affaires. Malgré la magie, ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire tenir le nombre impressionnant de vêtements que Drago possédait.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, finit-il par répondre avec dépit.

\- Alors Potter, regretterais-tu de m'avoir demandé de vivre avec toi ? railla Drago en se levant pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le jeune homme avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Je t'aime… toi et toutes tes affaires.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent de nouveau.

.

Le mois de mars était arrivé et pas mal de choses s'étaient passées. Déjà, Ginny et Neville s'étaient fiancés et leur mariage aurait lieu le mois prochain. Quant à Hermione, elle venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon.

Harry et Drago étaient justement en route pour leur rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient été prévenus par un Patronus de Théo au beau milieu de la nuit, mais ils avaient attendu le début de l'après-midi pour y aller afin de laisser le temps à la jeune maman de se reposer un peu.

\- S'il pleure, on s'en va, prévint Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maternité.

\- Tu adores les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Harry.

\- Mais oui ! se défendit Drago. Tant qu'ils ne braillent pas et qu'ils ne me bavent pas dessus.

Harry éclata de rire et s'attira le regard d'une infirmière. Il se reprit et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Le bébé avait les cheveux noirs de son père, mais c'était tout ce que pouvait dire Harry. A dire vrai, il ne le trouvait mignon que parce que c'était un bébé. Il était tout rouge et…

\- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Harry.

Après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'attendaient les heureux parents, c'était un code universel et d'ici quelques jours, l'enfant serait très certainement beau.

\- Merci, dit Hermione, émue.

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire mais ça ne choqua personne. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le Survivant à Hermione.

\- Epuisée mais heureuse. J'ai de gros coups de déprime mais il paraît que c'est normal, répondit-elle.

\- Et toi Théo, ça va ?

\- Moi ? Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est Hermione qui a fait tout le travail.

Théo avait dit ça avec un tel bonheur dans les yeux qu'il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était comblé.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? questionna Drago.

\- Aiden, répondit Hermione sans s'empêcher de bailler.

Harry se redressa lorsqu'il la vit à commencer à papillonner des yeux.

\- On va vous laisser. On passera vous voir dans quelques jours chez vous, décida Harry.

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione.

La jeune femme se redressa et prit son bébé dans ses bras.

\- Allez Aiden, dis au revoir à tonton Drago et parrain Harry, lança Hermione en regardant l'enfant avec amour.

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Harry, tu voudrais bien être le parrain de notre fils ? demanda Hermione en bonne et due forme.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, ému.

Le jeune homme embrassa les deux nouveaux parents et déposa une bise sur le front de son filleul. Ensuite, Drago et lui quittèrent l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur demeure.

\- Pfff, pourquoi ils t'ont choisi toi et pas moi ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être parce que moi, je n'ai pas eu peur de le toucher, se moqua Harry.

Drago bougonna tandis qu'Harry était pris d'un fou rire.

\- Allez, ne sois pas jaloux, le taquina-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! se défendit Drago.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry se rapprocha et embrassa son époux pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils décidèrent de monter dans la chambre pour être plus à l'aise.

.

Harry rejoignit Drago qui se promenait dans le jardin des Weasley à l'écart de tous les invités. Le mariage de Ginny et Neville battait son plein et l'ancien Serpentard commençait à fatiguer, Harry pouvait le voir. Il avait été de garde toute la nuit à l'hôpital et n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures avant de devoir se lever pour assister à l'événement.

Lorsque le Survivant arriva à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es épuisé.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? proposa Harry.

\- Pas avant le gâteau, on se ferait trop remarquer.

\- C'est sûr qu'en se tenant tous les deux à l'écart, on ne se fait pas du tout remarquer, railla le Survivant.

Drago sourit et se blottit contre son époux qui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu sais ce que je regrette ? finit par demander Harry, Drago toujours contre lui.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Au final, on ne se souviendra jamais de notre mariage.

\- En même temps, on a fait ça à Las Vegas avec deux témoins… Même sans alcool, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu quoi que ce soit de mémorable, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Ouais… C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé faire ça avec tous nos proches.

Aujourd'hui, Drago et lui étaient un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et Harry adorait ça. Ils étaient bien ensemble, plus que ça, même. Si leur situation avait été complètement normale alors la prochaine étape aurait été le mariage et Harry en ressentait de plus en plus l'envie.

Seulement, voilà, ils étaient mariés depuis presque deux ans. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait pour leur couple, ils ne pouvaient pas juste repartir de zéro en divorçant pour mieux s'unir par la suite. Ils étaient liés par la magie et rien ne pouvait briser ce lien.

Cependant, la plupart des sorciers préféraient les unions classiques semblable aux mariages moldus et ça, rien ne les empêchait de le faire.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à toute allure alors que l'idée s'imposait à lui.

\- Drago, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda, perplexe.

\- Au cas où tu aurais eu une altération subite de ta mémoire, nous sommes déjà mariés, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui mais nous pourrions très bien organiser un mariage classique, comme celui d'Hermione et Théo. Nous ne sommes mariés que sur le plan de la magie, expliqua Harry.

Drago afficha un air clairement surpris mais l'idée sembla faire son chemin.

\- Honnêtement, pour moi, nous sommes déjà unis par le lien le plus important, le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux, mais si c'est important pour toi alors oui, je veux bien.

Harry offrit un sourire éclatant à Drago et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Oh, tu ne me diras pas merci longtemps, railla Drago.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, lorsque ma mère va l'apprendre, et Molly aussi je suppose, elles deviendront intenables et tiendront à nous aider à tout organiser. On ne sera pas tranquilles jusqu'au jour J.

Harry soupira. Son époux avait raison bien sûr. Cependant, ça ne gâchait pas sa joie à l'idée de se marier une nouvelle fois à Drago.

.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis le mariage de Ginny et de Neville et le jour de celui de Drago et Harry était arrivé. Les délais avaient été courts, mais comme prédit par l'ancien Serpentard, Narcissa et Molly avaient tenu à les aider et ils avaient réussi à tout organiser à temps.

La cérémonie avait déjà eu lieu, au grand air dans la propriété des Malefoy, tout comme la réception qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Ils avaient choisi la date la plus proche de leur anniversaire de mariage et s'étaient donc décidés pour le samedi d'après.

Cette fois, ils pouvaient profiter du moment, entourés de leurs proches. Narcissa avait eu du mal à ne pas pleurer en voyant son fils et son beau-fils prêter serment devant le mage de cérémonie et Molly, elle, ne s'était carrément pas retenue.

\- Alors, heureux ? demanda Drago tandis qu'Harry et lui dansaient ensemble.

\- Oui, très, répondit le jeune homme. Cette fois, nous aurons des photos et le souvenir de ce jour.

\- Je dois avouer que si j'ai accepté pour te faire plaisir, en fait, j'ai adoré cette journée.

\- J'en suis ravi.

Les deux époux s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. Drago regarda les invités faire de même tout autour d'eux et ne put retenir un sourire un peu béat de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Hermione et Théo avaient bien failli lui arracher une larme avec leurs discours et Weasmoche l'avait fait rire avec le sien.

Oui, il avait vraiment passé une journée magnifique. Il n'oubliait pas son mariage en Amérique mais il était heureux de vivre cette journée et de savoir que dans dix ans, il se souviendrait toujours de ce mariage, à défaut de se souvenir du premier.

Il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'il s'était passé à Las Vegas car sans ce premier mariage raté, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui, ensemble et parfaitement comblés.

Tomber amoureux d'Harry avait été difficile à vivre pour lui pendant pas mal de temps mais à présent, il savait que chaque souffrance qu'il avait supportée en valait la peine.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la fin de cette courte histoire.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Autant de ce chapitre que de l'ensemble de l'histoire.**

**Pour la fanfiction suivante, il s'agira bien d'une Drarry en 20 chapitres qui s'appellera "Notre Histoire". C'est court et concis ! Nous serons en Post-Poudlard, 2001. Ce sera une romance sans mise en garde particulière, en dehors du rating M pour les scènes un peu chaudes. **

**Voilà, voilà pour les infos.**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suivante d'ici quelques semaines.**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
